Swords of Light Trilogy I: Immortality's Gift
by Twilight Unicorn
Summary: What if Buffy had been Immortal when she died in The Gift? A BtVS.Angel.HL xover
1. Part 1

**Trilogy:** Swords of Light I  
**Title:** Immortality's Gift  
**Author:** Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** What if Buffy had been Immortal when she died in The Gift? A Buffy/Angel/Highlander Crossover  
**Spoilers:** Buffy and Angel--The Gift and There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb, Highlander--general knowledge  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine, never will be. But if they _were_ mine, do you think I would put us and them through this agony! Damn you Joss! I also don't own any of the Highlander stuff either.  
**Feedback:** YES! I _beg_ of you! I get too little of it as it is!

**Author's Note:** All I can say is that I was reading a Highlander fanfic, and _this_ suddenly popped into my head. I spent the rest of the night thinking about it. Oh, this also starts right at the end of Angel's season finale, then becomes AU. You'll understand as you read it. The Highlander stuff won't fully appear until like the third part.

**Notation:** _Inner-thought_, _"mind-speech"_

* * *

**Part 1**

"Willow?"

Angel stood staring at Willow, his gut twisting with a certainty of something terribly wrong. As Cordelia began to ask "What's...", Willow slowly stood up, keeping eye-contact with Angel the entire time. Her expression was pain-filled and haunted. It was then he understood.

In a whisper, Angel said, "It's Buffy."

After a moment, Willow nodded, and said, her voice trembling, "She needs you."

* * *

_Sunnydale, two days ago_

_All who had been in the battle against Glory stood around Buffy's lifeless form, each grieving in their own way. The sun had risen, and Spike had been forced to seek shelter from its deadly rays. Willow and Tara clung to one another, both seeking comfort from the other. Xander, as well, held tightly to Anya, as faint tremors ran through his body. Giles held Dawn close to him, as she quietly wept, telling him what Buffy had told her._

_As the sun's rays gently caressed Buffy's peaceful face, her body stirred...then gasped awake._

_Everyone froze in shock, gazing wide-eyed at the Slayer, as she drew in ragged breaths. After a moment, she began to shake uncontrollably, screaming in agony for the only comfort she had ever truly known._

_"AAAAANNNNNNGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"_

* * *

"An-and th-that's wh-what h-h-happened," Willow stammered, tears falling down her face. She paused, composing herself, then said more calmly, "She won't rest, or eat, or do anything...but lay on her bed, staring at nothing. And when we ask her what she wants...all she says is your name, Angel."

Willow looked up from her hands, and gazed at the souled vampire. She grew uneasy. His face was blank, but his eyes...his eyes were so dark with emotion that they were black.

In a dull and lifeless voice, Angel said, "Somehow I knew. I felt her death in my sleep."

"We thought you might," Willow said quietly. At Cordelia's strange look, and Wesley's shocked expression, she added, "Giles and I often talked about stuff. A lot of the time it was about Buffy and Angel and their connection to each other."

"Huh," Cordelia said, then focused her attention on Angel. "I guess me and Angel are going to Sunnydale."

"I'm going as well," said Wesley quietly but firmly.

For the first time, Angel seemed to pull out of whatever state he had fallen into, and turned to look at Cordy and Wesley. He gazed at them for a long moment, then nodded slowly. Unspoken was the reason why the two humans were going with the souled vampire. The true purpose was to lend their friend and associate their support in the difficult days ahead.

* * *

Do you want more? Tell me. Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn (who wonders what she has gotten herself into) 


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

**Author's Note:** I am having a very difficult time with this, as Angel seems to have decided to be my Muse for this story. It makes me wonder if it is worth the torment I am going through. So please keep me from falling into a thoroughly deep depression by telling me how I am doing, and I'll be able to continue this work.

**Author's Note 2:** This is dedicated to Sarah McLaughlin, and her song "Angel." You'll understand it when you get to the end.

* * *

**Part 2**

Angel pulled up to the Summers' home in his black convertible, Wesley, Cordelia, and Willow in the car with him. For a long moment, no one moved, as they gazed at the house. It was Angel who broke the silent stillness.

"She's in her room, right?"

Willow nodded, as Angel got out of the car without opening the door. On silent feet, he moved over to the tree that was beside Buffy's bedroom window. With practiced ease, he climbed the tree to said window. The light was on as he gazed inside.

As Willow had told him, Buffy lay upon her bed in a slightly fetal position, holding her stuffed pig -- Mr. Gordo -- tightly in her embrace, staring out at nothing. Giles sat on a chair nearby, intensely reading an ancient text in a language that Angel did not know at first glance. As Angel watched, a shudder wracked through Buffy's still form.

Silently, he slipped into Buffy's room, moved over to the bed, and knelt down 'til he was face-to-face. With hesitant hand, he reached out, and gently brushed his fingertips over her exposed cheek.

After a moment, the Slayer's brow furrowed, as if trying to concentrate, and did nothing else.

Becoming braver, Angel placed his cool hand completely against her warm cheek, whispering so softly that only a vampire or Slayer might hear it, "Buffy?"

The Slayer's head moved slightly, as her eyes shut tightly, as if in pain. He removed his hand.

Drawing in a slow unneeded breath, Angel then whispered, "Buffy...I'm here."

A faint whimper escaped her, as she drew more tightly into a ball.

His voice grew pain-filled, as he begged, "Please. Come back to me."

The whimper became a moan, which drew Giles attention away from the book he was reading, causing him to look in Buffy and Angel's direction. "Good Lord," Giles whispered in shock, as he saw the souled vampire beside the Slayer.

His attention completely focused upon Buffy, Angel -- in a last desperate attempt -- said raggedly, "I love you, Buffy. I can't loose you again... Come back to me!"

Buffy's eyes snapped open, as she drew in breath sharply. With unerring certainty, she focused her eyes onto Angel's. For a moment, neither moved.

With a suddenness that not even Angel expected, Buffy flung herself into the souled vampire's arms with a cry of agonized relief. And so, that was how the others found both Buffy and Angel, when they went up to Buffy's bedroom, moment's later.

The Slayer in the arms of her Angel.

* * *

Well, should I continue...or am I wasting my breath? 


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the feedback, my dear readers. It really helped me have the determination to do this part. Please let me know if there's anything you want to happen. I'll be bringing Methos and Joe into this in part 4 or 5, so keep up the feedback, and I'll have the purpose to keep going.

* * *

**Part 3**

In the Summers' living room, Buffy clung to Angel, curled up on his lap, her face buried in his chest and hidden by her hair. She looked like a small child in her light blue silk nightgown...not at all like the powerful Slayer that she was. Angel held her tightly to himself, unwilling to let her go for even a moment.

Giles, Wesley, and Cordelia sat on the couch opposite of the vampire and Slayer, while Dawn leaned tensely against the doorway.

"Do you have an idea why Buffy's still alive, Giles," asked Angel, never taking his eyes off of the Slayer.

Giles leaned forward, studying the supernatural couple before him, before saying firmly, yet quietly, "Yes. I do."

Angel looked up from Buffy, silently asking with his eyes for the Watcher to explain further. With a faint nod of acknowledgement, Giles said, "I believe she is Immortal."

Angel's eyes widened in shock, as Wesley whispered stunned, "Dear Lord."

Giles stood, and picked up an ornate knife on the table beside him. He walked over to Buffy and Angel, and knelt before them. Gazing at the Slayer, he said quietly, "Buffy, I need you to look at me."

After a moment, Buffy turned her head to face Giles. He drew in breath sharply, as he saw the weariness and grief in her eyes. Forcing himself to calm his pounding heart, Giles asked Buffy, "Will you give me your arm?"

Slowly and hesitantly, she did. When Giles had a firm but gentle hold on the Slayer's wrist, exposing the underside of her arm, he said, "Do you trust me?"

For the first time since Angel arrived, Buffy spoke, in a voice that could barely be heard, "Yes."

Giles nodded, then looked up at Angel, saying, "You know what I must do, to prove she is Immortal... Do _you_ trust me to do this?"

Slowly, Angel nodded, giving his consent, as he tightened his grip around the Slayer. Giles drew in breath slowly, as he focused once again on Buffy's extended arm. With deliberate slowness, the Watcher raised the knife, then quickly drew it down the underside of Buffy's forearm. The cut was clean and true, as blood started to flow out of it.

Buffy whimpered, as she burrowed further back against Angel, forcing herself not to react. As all watched, small blue lightning bolts arched across the cut on the Slayer's forearm. Within seconds, the cut was gone. The only evidence that there had ever been a cut was the blood on Buffy's arm.

* * *

Do you want more? 


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

**Author's Note:** Again, thanks for feedback. Not sure where I'm exactly going with this story. So bare with me.

**Author's Note 2:** Sorry if this part's a little long, but that was the only way I could get in everything I needed.

**Author's Note 3:** I need a little help here guys. I'm starting to run out of ideas. If you have an idea you'd like me to do...I'll gladly put it in. The only thing is that it has to be reasonable (ie: within acceptable parameters of the shows).

Enjoy. _ Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who is starting to become desperate)

* * *

**Part 4**

Joe was wiping down the bar table, when the door to the building opened several hours before it was supposed to. He figured that it was either a Watcher reporting in on an assignment, or one of his Immortal friends. He guessed the latter, on hearing a particularly ancient language that only one being in existence knew -- one he had heard often enough from that same person to recognize --, and glanced up to see Methos shaking his coat to get the rain off of it, his expression one of disgust.

As the ancient Immortal walked towards Joe, he said, "I swear, Joe, if it weren't for that bloody assignment you gave me -- which I just finished, by the way --, I would've been in California with Amanda a month ago by now!"

Joe rolled his eyes as Methos sat down, and placed a cool unopened beer bottle on the table for the Immortal just as the phone rang. Muttering an "excuse me," Joe reached over to the phone, picked it up, and said, "Joe's Blues Bar, how can I help you?"

There was silence, then static, then a voice that was distinct, yet distant, telling him the call had to be long distance.

_"Yes, hello? Is this, ah, Mr. Dawson?"_

The voice was male, and had a British sound to it, which made Joe's eyebrows go up. At Methos' questioning look, he shrugged, then said, "Yeah, this is Dawson. What can I do for you?"

_"My name is Rupert Giles, and I have a situation here that -- I am told -- you can help me with."_

Joe realized that this Rupert Giles sounded extremely nervous, which made Joe wary. He leaned against the bar, and grabbed a notepad and pen nearby. Calmly, he asked, "What kinda situation...and where exactly are you, Mr. Giles?"

Joe noticed from the corner of his eye, Methos choke slightly on his beer, as Giles said, _"I am in Sunnydale, California, and am in need of finding an Immortal willing to come here."_

Keeping his eye on Methos as he jotted down what Giles said, Joe replied, "Sunnydale, California? That's pretty far to make a phone call." He noticed as Methos sat ram-rod straight, and focused his attention completely on his side of the conversation. "And why do you need an Immortal to go there? You know we can't interfere with Immortals, don't you?"

There was a pause, then a weary sigh, before Giles said, _"Mr. Dawson, I am from the Council of Watchers. Do you know what our group deals with?"_

"The Council, huh? I've only heard rumors about you guys. People say you deal with stuff that make Immortals seem like child's play."

Joe suddenly found Methos standing directly in front of him, causing him to jerk back in startlement, and nearly fall. Only him holding onto the bar with a death-like grip kept him from doing so. He was about to make some rude comment, when he noticed the look on the Immortal's face.

Methos' face was completely drained of color, making his normally pale completion downright white. But his eyes were what was truly frightening, for they seemed to have turned completely gold, and his age seemed to be reflected in them, as well as a wisdom that Joe had no wish to know how the Immortal had gained.

"Wha--" Joe managed to get out, before the notepad and pen were ripped from his hand. He watched as Methos wrote furiously on it, then handed it back. He read what was written on it.

**_Ask him what the situation is...NOW!_**

In a slightly shaky voice -- at first --, he asked, as he wondered what he had gotten himself into, "Mr. Giles, what is the situation in Sunnydale that you would need an Immortal for?"

_"The Slayer is Immortal,"_ came the simple but confusing reply.

Joe wrote down what Giles had said, and watched as Methos used every ounce of strength he had to keep from throwing something. With stiff movements, Methos wrote onto the notepad, **_Tell him you have an Immortal that will be able to help, and will be there in three days at the most._**

Joe nodded and relayed the message. He then got Giles' phone number and the address to where they were going, then ended the conversation, saying, "Alright then, have a nice day."

As Joe put down the phone, Methos finished his beer, then threw it against the far wall of the bar. It was thrown with such force, that when it hit...the glass shattered, and the wall had a dent in it.

With a calmness that he did not feel, Joe said, "You're going to pay for the repair work on that."

That was when the ancient Immortal started cursing. Not in English, no...but in the oldest language he knew, and slowly worked his way up _to_ English. The volume going from soft and tight to loud and raging.

After an hour, Methos stopped, collapsed onto a barstool, and held his head in his hands as if he had a headache. In a mumbled voice, he said, "Joe, if this ever gets out that there is a Slayer that is Immortal...it would be as bad as if they realized that I still exist. I _have_ to help her!"

Feeling strangely sympathetic, Joe asked, "Want me to go with you?"

Methos looked up from his hands, and said, "You don't even have a clue what's going on."

Joe shrugged, then said, "So? Tell me on the way there."

* * *

Still interested? If so, tell me. 


	5. Part 5

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

**Author's Note:** Once again, thank you for your feedback, it really helped. I know what I'm doing now.

**Author's Note 2:** Sorry this took so long to get out, but I had the weekend from Hell...literally.

**Author's Note 3:** Those of you who know Angel's history, will know where I am going with this. Those that don't, just bare with me. All will be explained in time.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who is sick with a sinus and ear infection)

* * *

**Part 5**

"So, _how_ do you know all this..._stuff_ anyway?" asked Joe, as he and Methos drove down Highway 99 towards Sunnydale.

Methos remained silent for a long moment. Only after a big rig's lights flashed across his face, did he speak.

"Because," he said, he voice so quiet, that the Immortal Watcher could barely hear him, "in my life...I have been on both sides of the battle between the Light and Dark."

"Huh?" Joe said. "That doesn't tell me anything."

Methos sighed deeply. He knew what he was going to say next would dredge up things that he had never shared with anyone, and didn't _want_ to share, but he would. For the sake of understanding.

"When I was a Horseman known as Death, Joe, I was a Warrior for the First Evil. They're the head honchos for the forces of darkness." Joe nodded slowly, brow furrowed in concentration, as he thought about what was being said. "After I left the Horsemen, I wondered around for quite some time, wondering what I was supposed to do with myself...other than just exist."

"So," Joe said, when he realized that the ancient Immortal had stopped, "what happened? How did you switch sides?"

Methos chuckled mirthlessly, before he said, "A Messenger for the Powers That Be -- they're the head people for the side of Light -- came to me, telling me I needed to see something...

* * *

_1753, Galway, Ireland_

_Methos watched as the tall, dark-haired, young man staggered after the blonde-haired woman...correction: **vampire.** Silently he followed, knowing there was nothing he could do, but watch -- as he had been ordered --._

_He watched as the young man was drained, then drank in return, sealing his fate. After everything was over, the village massacred, he left in search of the Messenger that had brought him here. He did not have far to go._

_**"Why?" **Methos asked in a ragged voice, eyes hard, as he held a sword to the Messenger's throat, memories of his time as a Horseman raging in his mind._

_"To understand," the Messenger replied. "What you have witnessed is the 'rebirth' of the one who will take your place as the favored Warrior for the First Evil. Both sides in this war have waited a** long **time for his coming."_

_"Why was I not allowed to destroy him!" Methos snarled, the rage in his eyes making them golden._

_"Because, his destiny is not yet fulfilled, and will not** be **fulfilled for a long time yet."_

_"Then why make me witness this?"_

_"To understand what you must see in a future time."_

* * *

"Why _did_ you have to see that?" asked Joe, confusion on his face.

Methos turned onto the turn-off for Sunnydale, and explained, "To make the final decision on which side I would fight on, and to witness the vampire's turning to the Light."

* * *

_1898, Romany Gypsy Camp_

_In the shadows, Methos watched as the vampire Angelus ran into the camp, too late to stop the ceremony that would end his reign as the Scourge of Europe. He watched as the vampire's soul was restored, and as the agony of his memories over came him._

_"Why must I see this?" the ancient Immortal asked the Messenger standing beside him._

_"The Powers That Be want you to make a decision, as this one will...at a future time," the Messenger answered. "But unlike him, you must make that decision now."_

_"And what decision must I make?"_

_"Will you become a Warrior for the Powers That Be? A Warrior for the Light?"_

_Methos was silent for a long time, then said so quietly, that only the Messenger heard, "Yes."_

* * *

"From that point on, I was their Warrior," Methos concluded.

"And this vampire? What happened to him?" Joe asked, curious.

"Don't know," Methos said, as they passed the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign. "What's the address to where we're supposed to go?"

Joe looked at the notebook in his hands and rattled off the number. Both were silent, as they concentrated on reaching their destination. When they reached their goal, Methos turned off the car, and looked at the sign of the store.

"The Magic Box...how fitting," he murmured.

* * *

Was that worth the wait?...and do you want more? 


	6. Part 6

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

**Author's Note:** Again, the feedback is greatly appreciated. Keep it coming (especially since it keeps me writing)!

**Author's Note 2:** Anyone notice that I used some of the ideas given in the feedbacks? Keep giving me ideas, and I'll use 'em. IF they fit in the storyline...I'm not _too_ picky.

**Author's Note 3:** I'm a sadistic witch, that's all I'm saying about this part.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who is _still_ sick with a sinus and ear infection)

* * *

**Part 6**

Giles sat alone in the magic shop, checking some last-minute orders, when the doorbell rang. He glanced up, thinking it was one of the Scooby Gang coming in to pick up something they might have forgotten, and saw two strangers instead.

The Watcher stood swiftly, and asked, "May I help you?"

The elderly of the two, stepped forward, leaning on a cane, and said in a low and slightly rough voice, "Yeah, are you Rupert Giles?"

Giles pushed up his glasses, and said, "Yes. I am."

A pleased grin split the man's face, as he said, "Pleasure meeting you, then. I'm Joe Dawson."

Giles' eyes widened, before he moved towards Joe, his eyes on the person beside Joe. He stopped a few feet away, and asked, "And your companion?"

Joe gestured to the other man, who was looking around the shop with interest, and said, "This is Adam Pierson. He's the Immortal that volunteered to come here."

The Immortal shot Joe a look that Giles could not decipher, and turned his gaze to the Watcher. He was surprised by what he saw in the Immortal's eyes.

**_Wisdom. Age... Pain and sorrow._**

It was the same thing that Giles saw every time he looked into Angel's eyes. It disturbed him. Was this what Buffy's eyes would look like in one hundred years? Then with a shock, he realized, this was what her eyes looked like _now_. Wisdom and age gained too soon, and pain and sorrow through experiences she should never have had to endure.

All this he saw and realized within a split moment.

The Immortal reached out his hand, and said, once the Watcher had returned the handshake, "It is an honor to meet you, Rupert Giles. I have heard of you and your Slayer through the Watchers Council."

Giles was startled as he took back his hand, and it took a moment for him to speak. "Indeed. And how do you know of the Council?"

There was a twinkle of devilish mischief in the Immortal's eyes, before he said matter-of-factly, "I helped in establishing the Council. I also wrote a good deal of the books the Council has under various pen names during my life."

Giles stood there dumbfounded, unable to comprehend what he had just been told. In disbelief, he asked, "Who _are_ you!"

Instantly, the humor was gone from the Immortal's eyes, as he said seriously, "Someone not to be trifled with. I am older than I seem, that is all you need know, Watcher. Know as well, Rupert Giles, that I am here to help the Slayer understand her Immortality...and to train her to prepare her for the life of an Immortal. Nothing else. I may be a Warrior for the Light, but there are limits to what I'll do. Not even the Powers That Be will push me beyond my limits. One of those limits is my identity."

Giles gazed at the Immortal, knowing that if he pressed further, there would be dire consequences. With a firm nod of his head in understanding, he said quietly, "Then I suppose I should take you to her. To begin her training."

As Joe and Adam turned to head out the door, Giles said softly, "A word of advise, Immortal: She is not your ordinary Slayer."

"How so?" the Immortal asked, not looking back.

A pause, then, "She does not follow the rules. Keep that in mind when you meet her...and the others."

* * *

**Next Part:** Vampire and Slayer meet the Immortal. Can YOU guess what will happen next (hehehe)? 


	7. Part 7

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

**Author's Note (**_I am going to keep up this mantra, so get used to it._ The feedback is helping. Keep it coming (especially since it keeps me writing)!

**Author's Note 2 (**_I'm repeating this one as well_ Keep giving me ideas guys, and I'll use 'em. I'm not _too_ picky! (grin)

**Author's Note 3:** I know I promised to have Methos meet Angel face-to-face in this part, but Buffy and Angel demanded their piece. That's all I'm saying about this part.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who is _finally_ starting to get over her sinus and ear infection (about damned time too!)

* * *

**Part 7**

Angel gazed with sadness and longing at Buffy, as she slept in her bed. Gently he brushed blonde strands of hair out of the Slayer's face. He became motionless, as Buffy stirred slightly, afraid he had awakened her. When she stilled again, he relaxed, and moved away.

In the distance, he heard cars approaching. Moments later, he glanced out the bedroom window to see two cars pull up to the house, one obviously following the other. Angel returned his attention to Buffy, as she stirred again, moving her hand to rub one side of her neck, brow furrowing with some unknown emotion. A faint sound escaped her. It sounded almost like a moan.

As Angel heard the door to the house open and close, as well as voices, Buffy woke completely. She sat up slowly, then turned to look at the souled vampire where he sat on the windowsill. She smiled faintly at the picture presented to her. He saw through her eyes what he looked like at that moment.

Dressed completely in black. One foot on the windowsill, while his left arm rested on his upraised knee. His face half-lit by the full moon, tracing the faint smile on his lips. Eyes shadowed, but lit with the essence that was his soul.

He watched as the Slayer slowly rose from the bed, and walked towards him. Once standing before him, she gently raised one warm hand, and placed it against his cool cheek. Instinctively, he closed his eyes, and leaned into the touch.

He felt her move closer to him, and gently brush her lips against his ear. She whispered, so softly that even though she was as close as she was, he could barely hear, "I never stopped loving you. Even after all this time, I still feel you when you are near..."

Angel felt as Buffy pressed herself tightly against him, as she then said, her voice becoming pain-filled, "Don't leave me again, Angel. I need you!"

He felt his heart breaking at her plea. Slowly he pressed his own hand over Buffy's, as he said quietly in promise, "I wont." He then opened his eyes, and turned Buffy's head so that they were face-to-face. "But we will need to do something about my curse, if you are to be with me."

Buffy smiled faintly, and nodded her understanding, before saying, "Willow's gotten pretty powerful, especially with Tara to help her. Maybe they can find a way to fix it."

Hope leapt into Angel's heart, a grin slowly transforming his face to an expression of joy. He could see by the look in Buffy's eyes that she was filled with wonder at seeing him like this. He couldn't blame her.

With gentleness, he placed his arms around Buffy, as she placed her head on his shoulder. Quietly, he said, "I'm glad you're Immortal, Buffy."

"So am I," she softly replied. "Especially since it means I can be with you...forever."

Just then, Giles knocked on the closed door to Buffy's room, saying, "Angel, could you and Buffy come downstairs? The Immortal that will train Buffy is here." After a pause, he then said, "Buffy, I know you're awake. I'll give you a few minutes to get dressed in appropriate clothing. I'll be downstairs with the others."

* * *

**Next part (**_honest!_ Vampire and Slayer meet the Immortal.

**P.S.:** Anyone noticing how I'm doing each part (aka: a characters view-point)? If so, let me know what you think, since this is the first story I've done that way...and I'm _very_ nervous about it.


	8. Part 8

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

**Author's Note:** This is killing me, I don't know how much more I can do. Methos is the hardest character I have ever had to write in perspective (especially trying to work through his thought processes'!). I hope you appreciate what I had to go through.

**Author's Note 2:** If you have an idea, go ahead and tell me. I'll see what I can do.

**Author's Note 3:** This part's dedicated to Joan Osborne, and her song "The Man In the Long Black Coat." That was the only song that Methos would allow me to play for this part. I must have listened to it _at LEAST_ fifty times! Damn you Methos!

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who is (once again) wondering what she has gotten herself into)

* * *

**Part 8**

Methos watched as Giles descended the stairs, saying, "She'll be down in a moment."

He nodded, as he sat down on the couch in the living room, in site of the stairway. Joe carefully eased himself down beside Methos, grunting as he dropped the last few inches.

Gazing at his friend in concern, Methos asked, "You alright Joe?"

With a grimace, Joe said, "Yeah. Just need to remain seated in one place more than a few minutes at a time, that's all."

Methos nodded, then -- as he felt his Immortal sense become even more intense than it already was -- looked towards the stairs. A few seconds later a young woman with long blonde hair, wearing a white tank top and light blue jeans, came down the stairs slowly, rubbing her neck. And the person behind her...

With a jolt, Methos sat ramrod strait in his seat, blood draining from his face, as he recognized the man in black following the Slayer. For a moment, he could not breathe, then breathed in sharply, heart pounding, blood returning to his face as he calmed himself.

It was then he realized what the Messenger had meant about the vampire making the choice at a later time than he. They had both been Called to aid the Slayer. _This_ Slayer. He obviously was to teach her about her Immortality...but what was the vampire's purpose?

By that time, the Slayer and vampire had reached the entrance to the living room. They gazed at Joe and him uncertainly, warily. It was the look of those who had learned not to trust easily.

Methos noticed how the vampire put a hand on the Slayer's shoulder, covering her hand and stilling it. She seemed to relax instantly...much to Methos' surprise. The nearness of the vampire should have upset her further, not calmed her.

He watched as the two silently moved into the living room and sat down. He was interested to see that they sat in a recliner, the Slayer on the vampire's lap. She looked like such an innocent at that moment, but one would only need to look into her eyes to know otherwise.

So intent was he on his study of the vampire and Slayer, that it took him a moment to realize that Giles was speaking, introducing everyone.

"...Adam, Joe, this is Buffy and Angel."

Joe said "Hello" while Methos continued to gaze at the two before him. After several seconds, he asked, "I wish not to be rude, but... How is it that a vampire is in the company of a Slayer, and not dust?"

The Slayer started, eyes widening with a touch of fear and wariness, while the vampire seemed to become even stiller than he already was, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

It took a moment for the Slayer to speak, but when she did, it came out in a rush.

"How did you know he was a vampire?"

Methos tilted his head, then said quietly, grimly, "When you interact with vampires and other demonic beings as long as I did, you would know on site who was and wasn't human...and tell what they _really_ are."

He would not reveal how he _truly_ knew that Angel was a vampire. He could not. Not until he knew more about the vampire's presence.

* * *

**Next Part:** Dawn, Tara, and Willow make an appearance.

**Be forewarned:** remember what Dawn _is_, and what Buffy said _about_ her in the season finale (s5). Those that don't watch Buffy or Angel, just bare with me, all will be explained in time...I hope.


	9. Part 9

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

**Author's Note:** This is killing me. Methos and Tara argued with me for three solid days on who should get this part. Only last night and today did they finally make a compromise. You'll be able to tell who won as you read this part.

**Author's Note 2:** Methos wasn't happy with what I wrote last time, and demanded more be said by him. That's all I'm saying.

**Author's Note 3:** This story has gone beyond a life of its own...and gone onto the _Muses_ have taken on a life of their own. I am actually openly arguing with them as I write this story.

**Author's Note 4:** If you have an idea, go ahead and tell me. I'll see what I can do (if they fit with the demands of the Muses (glares at Muses)).

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who is wondering how many Muses one person can have without going insane)

* * *

**Part 9**

"Why do you keep rubbing your shoulder, Slayer?" Methos asked, as he noticed said action.

Uncomfortably, the Slayer lowered her arm, then said almost sheepishly, "It kinda..." she paused, obviously searching for the right word, then shrugged, saying uncertainly, "Tingles?"

Methos leaned forward, narrowing his eyes to look at the spot that Buffy had been rubbing, and asked bluntly, "Where did you get that bite mark?"

He watched as the Slayer shifted uncomfortably in the vampire's lap, looking down at her now clasped hands. He then watched as the vampire gently turned the Slayer's face to his. When she looked up at him, he spoke. What he said confused Methos.

"Was that from when I was poisoned?"

Methos saw the pain that suddenly clouded the vampire's eyes and partially affected his face at the Slayer's slow nod of confirmation. The vampire closed his eyes, as he slowly lowered his head, and pressed his lips against the bite mark. It was a perfect fit.

In his shock, Methos could not speak, but Joe could.

"Holy shit!"

"There is nothing holy about it," said Giles quietly from the doorway, startling everyone.

Methos, as well as everyone else -- Angel, Buffy, and Joe -- turned to look at Giles, and saw a petite red-headed female gazing wide-eyed into the room beside him. There was also a young girl -- at the most fourteen -- standing between the red-head and the Watcher. She looked like the Slayer in a way...but also like the vampire for some strange reason. It disturbed him. He also -- barely -- noticed another female standing awkwardly behind the three. He could tell this because he could see blonde/light-brown hair, a definitely female forehead, and shoulders; all the rest of her was hidden behind the Watcher and the tall girl.

He was distracted from his musings, when he saw as the Slayer suddenly seemed to leap out of the vampire's lap, and went over to the red-headed female, and hugged her tightly. He watched as the red-head hugged the Slayer back, saying, "It's good to see you back to yourself, Buffy."

The Slayer nodded, pulling back, then looked over to the young brunette-haired girl somberly. She gently pulled the young girl into a hug, that was returned with equal warmth.

As the Slayer pulled the young girl into her embrace, Methos finally got a good look at the unseen female...as did she, and watched as she staggered back, crying out, as she turned her face away from him...as though blinded by some bright light.

* * *

**Next part:** Tara takes the helm... This _should_ be interesting, since I've never done her before.

**Be Forewarned (**_again, since Methos refused to do this_ remember what Dawn _is_, and what Buffy said _about_ her in the season finale. Those that don't watch Buffy or Angel, just bare with me, all will be explained in time...I hope.


	10. Part 10

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

**Author's Note:** Tara asked that I backtrack a little. So don't be too confused by this part beginning a little bit back in time than from where part 9 ended.

**Author's Note 2:** All I can say is that I never knew she could be so talkative. That's all the warning you're getting.

**Author's Note 3:** Feedback, ideas, advise, compliments, whatever, are greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note 4:** Someone please remind me what the Hell I'm doing? Because I'm starting to wonder...

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_

* * *

**Part 10**

It felt strange walking into Buffy's home, like too much power in one place. Giles' aura looked so dim next to Willow's. And hers was even dim next to Dawn's. There was so much power in her...much like Buffy did, but not as intense.

Speaking of Buffy, I could see her from where I stood behind the others. I noticed she was sitting on someone's lap, but I couldn't tell who. But I guessed that it had to be the souled vampire Angel. Will had told me he had arrived, and that Buffy had snapped right out of it. She had also said that the past few days you couldn't see one without the other close by. Of course, she hadn't seen this personally -- too busy helping me readjust to things --, but had heard it from Giles.

I watched as Buffy seemed to fly into my love's arms, holding her in a fierce grip. As Willow spoke to Buffy, I got a good look at Angel. What I saw was unsettling.

His aura was distorted. Like it was forcefully holding two beings within one body. From what Will told me about the curse on him, that was exactly how it was supposed to be. I did not like it. I could easily see which was the soul, and which was the demon. They had recently battled -- I could tell --, and the soul had won...for now. This _had_ to be stopped. The constant battle between soul and demon was destroying Angel...and he didn't even know it. I think I'm the only one who could, given my natural ability to read aura's without going into a trance.

Buffy moving over to hug...no, not hug...to hold Dawn, brought my attention back to the rest of the room, which I could now see. I had only a second to register that an elderly man was sitting on the couch...before the aura of the one beside him blinded me with its power.

I think my mind blacked out for a moment, because when I came to, I was on the floor, Willow holding me as I shook from shock.

_"Tara! What happened!"_ I heard within my mind.

I could not answer. I know I was speaking nonsense, but couldn't stop myself. It was like Glory all over again! Had to get out! Had to be _me_!

I could feel Willow's terror, as she again tried to reach me.

_"Tara?"_

I felt another's hand touch me on the forehead. The hand was cool...too cool for a human. I then heard a voice close to me, speaking to Willow. The voice was low, soft, and almost velvety in its richness of unspoken emotion.

"It's like when Cordelia has her visions... Let me try."

I was moved away from my love's embrace, and placed against a cool body. Gently I was cradled against a definitely masculine chest, a rumbling purr coming from it. The purr and slight rocking sensation soothed me, and I calmed down.

Once calm, I pulled away from the souled vampire, and looked up into his eyes. There was such pain there! But there was love there as well. Silently I thanked him, then stood. Closing my eyes for a moment, I prepared myself, opened them, and turned to look at the person who obviously had to be the Immortal Giles had asked to come and help.

He did not blind me this time. That did not mean his had dimmed -- for it had not --, it only meant I was accustomed to it now. His aura was at the same level of where Buffy and even Angel's were at. I notice that he was looking over at Dawn. I looked more closely at her aura, and realized that it was a close second to the other three's. It made me remember what Buffy had said about her and Dawn's blood being the same...

Would that make Dawn pre-Immortal then?

* * *

**Next Part:** Is Dawn pre-Immortal, or not? And what about Angel's soul? 


	11. Part 11

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

**Author's Note: **Methos wasn't pleased by what Tara did, and demanded he get the _same_ chance. I have no idea why I'm letting him do this to me (or any of them, really).

**Author's Note 2:** I have too many Muses demanding attention in my mind... I actually had three different Muses for this part -- Methos, Whistler, and the Powers That Be (with the rest of 'em arguing in the background) --. I've officially gone crazy. That's the only way to explain it.

**Author's Note 3:** Please don't yell at me about the end of this part. That's Whistler and the Powers That Be's fault, NOT mine!

**Author's Note 4:** I'm still wondering what the Hell I'm doing here, especially since this story seems to no longer be under my control...but the Muses'.

**Author's Note 5:** Feedback, ideas, advise, compliments, whatever, are greatly appreciated, and are being saved on a special file on my computer for later use.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who is starting to wonder if she has a Multiple-Muse disorder (if such a thing's possible))

* * *

**Part 11**

So the red-head and blonde-brunette are lovers. Interesting. What else does this Slayer have in store for me? The Watcher _did_ give warning though, so I cannot complain.

The room is in chaos right now. It would be amusing...if it weren't for the fact that the red-head's lover is babbling hysterically.

Strange. A vampire that can calm, instead of terrify. It must have something to do with his soul.

I turned to look at the Slayer as she intensely watches the vampire, and sense it as I glance at the girl in her arms.

The girl is pre-Immortal. I would bet my Quickening on it.

* * *

Methos' gaze on Dawn made her turn to look at him. When he saw her eyes, he knew for sure. She _was_ pre-Immortal. Now how to tell the Slayer, and not the girl? Especially seeing how close they were.

Speaking of the Slayer, she was rubbing her neck again. It made him wonder if that was how she sensed other Immortals, especially since there _was_ more than one way to sense them. He still remembered the time he ran into an Immortal that _sneezed_ every time he came into the presence of another. He would have to test his theory out later.

The red-head's lover was looking at him again. He knew this, because he could feel her gaze on him. He looked at her, as she asked, "How old are you?"

Methos smiled faintly, as he said, "I am old enough to remember humanity's first struggle for dominance of this world. I existed when Death rode horseback. I also remember the first vampire... Does that tell you anything?"

"That you are ancient," she replied.

"That is all you need know," he concluded.

Once again, he returned his gaze to the Slayer and the girl in her arms. He was not surprised to find the vampire beside the Slayer again. Seeing all three together, Methos came to a realization. The girl looked _exactly_ like a combination of the vampire and Slayer put together. But the Slayer had to have been a mere child when the girl was born... He _had_ to find out who this girl was.

"Slayer," he said, drawing Buffy's attention, "what is your relationship to the girl you hold close to you?"

"She's my sister," came the simple reply.

Methos' eyebrows shot up, as he exclaimed, unable to hide the shock in his voice, "Slayers have _never_ had siblings! How is this possible!"

"Simple," came the reply from the hallway, as a badly dressed man in a fedora hat came into view. "She didn't. Not until half-way through last year."

Methos instantly recognized the man...correction: demon. Apparently the vampire and Slayer did as well, by their reactions. For the vampire had instantly changed into his vampiric guise, while the Slayer had placed herself between the vampire and demon instantly. He also noted that the girl had ducked behind the vampire, gazing wide-eyed at what was going on.

Quietly, Methos whispered, "Whistler."

Whistler ignored what was going on, his eyes focused solely on the vampire and Slayer, as he said, "And the way the Powers That Be worked it...she's not even that, but her daughter instead. Yours and Angel's actually."

* * *

**Next Part:** Whistler!

**P.S.:** Sorry about the abrupt change of view, but I just couldn't handle doing first person. It's too hard. So you'll just have to live through my third-person-but-kinda-first-person perspectives.


	12. Part 12

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

**Author's Note: **Whistler has been the most intriguing character I have written yet. At least he didn't demand _too_ much. Unlike some _other_ characters I can name (**glares at Methos**).

**Author's Note 2:** I am _not_ in control. The Muses are.

**Author's Note 3:** Feedback, ideas, advise, compliments, whatever, are greatly appreciated, and are being saved on my computer.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who is starting to wonder if she has a Multiple-Muse disorder (if such a thing's possible))

* * *

**Part 12**

_"WHAT!"_

Whistler winced. He hadn't thought that a female voice could go so high. Apparently he was wrong. In his distraction, he did not notice the vampire move. But knew he had, when he found himself hanging by the lapels of his jacket, gazing into blazing yellow eyes. His feet were _at LEAST_ two to three feet off the ground.

"Explain yourself," Angel hissed with death in his voice.

"Put me down, and I'll explain," Whistler said in annoyance. He hated it when Warriors got all protective, and wouldn't believe what was told them. He was also tired of getting thrown about and threatened by said Warriors.

Once back on the ground, he adjusted his coat and hat, then said in frustration, as he dusted imaginary lint off his coat sleeves, "You two are a number. You know that?"

This time it was Buffy who spoke, as she crossed her arms, "Get to the _point_, Whistler. Or I might rip out your rib cage...like I promised three years ago."

Whistler gave Buffy a sly look, before he said, "You sure are a feisty one. I can see why the Higher Powers chose ya." At Angel's warning growl -- once again wearing his human face --, and the sudden narrowing of the Slayer's eyes, he said, "Alright. Alright. The Powers That Be decided to give you guys a break, and give you a reward for all the stuff you've done. They found a way to do that when those monks made the Key mortal. They took the essences of both of ya, and combined it into one entity: Dawn there."

"You're lying," Buffy stated angrily.

"I'm not, and I'm also supposed to tell you guys somethin' else too." Whistler said, as he pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket. "Angel you remember what that one Morha demon told you that one time? Somethin' about you two being together are powerful, and separate being dead?"

Whistler looked up to see Angel very still, standing ram-rod straight. His eyes were wide and unfocused, and he was not even pretending to breath. If it were possible for vampires to be even paler than they already were, Angel succeeded.

"Apparently," Whistler continued, "the Powers That Be want you two back together. They don't like what's been happening with you two separate. The whole thing with the Slayer dieing could've been avoided had ya been here. And you, Angel, wouldn't of had your little trip to the dark side recently if the Slayer had been there to give you support, _and_ keep you in line."

Whistler noticed that the Slayer had gone as pale as the vampire by this time, and was amazed she could speak at all, when she did.

"But Angel's soul..."

"Yeah," Whistler said, "I know. That's why _They_ didn't bring you two back together sooner. Ya didn't have the firepower needed to bind his soul then...but you do now."

"Will and Tara," the Slayer whispered, turning her face to the two witches.

"You got that right," Whistler said, looking at them as well.

* * *

**Next Part:** Willow and Tara do some magic, and Angel's soul is bound...I hope. 


	13. Part 13

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

**Author's Note:** I _hate_ writing spells. It doesn't mean that I can't (because it's actually the total opposite (you'll know this if you've read my other works)), it just means I don't _like_ to. The reason? (faint laugh of hysteria) I FEEL TOO MUCH, _DAMNIT_! I'm absolutely drained of energy right now.

**Author's Note 2:** This part's the longest one yet, and would've been even _longer_ if I could have been able to put down every single detail that I saw/felt/heard. So, you're getting the simplified version. Be glad. You'll understand what I mean after you read this.

**Author's Note 3:** This part's dedicated to The Cranberries and their song "Dreams", as well as to Steve Tibbetts and their song "Nyemma" (which is actually a musical number, not a song).

**Author's Note 4:** Feedback, ideas, advise, compliments, whatever, are greatly appreciated, and are being saved on my computer.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who is wondering if she could go crawl into a hole now and forget she ever started writing this thing)

* * *

**Part 13**

"Now, Angel, we need you to stay as still as you can while we do this," Willow said as the souled vampire laid down on the floor in the training room in the back of the Magic Shop.

"What we'll be doing is going to be very painful for you. We'll try to be quick, but we aren't sure how long this will take. Also, if you feel a sensation -- like you're being touched, but aren't --, that'll be us...and any powers we might call down to help us," Tara said, as she and Willow knelt down on either side of Angel.

"Are you guys _sure_ that this is how it's supposed to be done?" Buffy asked anxiously from where she sat, three feet from Angel's head.

"Yeah," Willow said, as she looked at Buffy, then turned her head to where Adam and Dawn sat. All three were evenly spaced in a circle around Angel. Willow nodded in satisfaction.

"Tell me again, _why_ do I have to be part of this?" Adam asked in annoyance.

"Because, Ancient," Whistler said from where he stood in a corner lounging, "you, Dawn, and Buffy's auras will be a point of focus for the two witches as they do what they need to do. If you'll notice, you're also forming a circle of protection around them, so that nothing can harm 'em while they do this. Got it?"

Frowning, the Immortal nodded. Willow breathed a sigh of relief, as she brought her attention back to Tara.

"Ready?" she asked.

Tara nodded, then raised her hands as Willow did. They clasped their hands over Angel, as they began the spell that would bind the vampire's soul forever.

Into the silence, they chanted these words: "The inward eye, the sightless sea...Ayala flows through the river in me."

A silver light flowed from their hands to touch Dawn, Buffy, and Methos. It then spread to form a circle of misty hue between the three. The moment the circle was completely formed, the two witches stopped, drawing in breath sharply, their eyes glowing.

* * *

_Willow and Tara stood/floated within a void of nothingness. They looked at each other, and saw a silver light surrounding them. The light was even brighter where their hands were clasped._

_'Though they did not move their mouths, they spoke. It did not matter who said what, for in this place, their essences were one._

_**"We must go to him. There is not much time."**_

_The moment it was spoken, it was so. They saw in this place of spirits, the true essences that resided within the souled vampire._

_Angel and Demon fought, neither giving ground. The Demon: hideous beyond compare. The Angel: the most glorious being they had ever witnessed. It was only then that Willow understood what Tara had attempted to tell her about the souled vampire._

**_"They will destroy him. This _ must_ be stopped!"_**

_**"The only way is to make them one entity. His body cannot withstand their constant struggles for much longer."**_

_**"What would happen if nothing was done?"**_

_**"He would go insane...and seek any way to end his existence to stop the pain of his mind and body."**_

_**"We cannot allow that. He must live...for his beloved and daughter's sake."**_

_**"Agreed."**_

_With determination, Willow and Tara raised their unclasped hands, and forcefully broke apart the Demon and Angel with their power. With rage, the two entities struggled against the silver bands that suddenly bound them. They stopped struggling, and quickly looked at Willow and Tara when they spoke._

_**"No more will you fight."**_

_**"You destroy the body you reside in with your constant battles."**_

_**"No more will you two be separate, but one."**_

_**"By will of the Higher Powers..."**_

_**"...Let it be so."**_

* * *

Within the silver circle, Angel screamed, convulsing in agony. Black and white light swarmed around him. Every once in a while, silver light flashed.

For hours, he wreathed on the floor, screaming. Near the end, he no longer screamed, as he lay still, occasional shudders passing through him, his eyes open and blank.

It was sunrise when they began, but sunset when it finished in a blaze of silver light.

* * *

**Next Part:** A brief interlude for sanity's sake (mine, _not_ yours), and the question of the hour: Was the vampire's soul bound...and what about the demon? Are the Angel and Demon now one?

**P.S.:** Remember...that was the simplified version. Believe me when I say you don't _wanna_ know what I saw, heard, and felt. Just _thinking_ about it makes me want to curl up into a ball and scream.


	14. Part 14

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

**Special Notification:** I am sorry for the delay in getting this part out, but the past few weeks have taken up all my time. These parts will not be coming out as fast (since I'm taking a Summer College Course). All I can say is be patient...this story _will_ get done!

Now back to my regularly scheduled notes...

**Author's Note:** For those who have asked for a "unsimplified" version of what was going on with binding Angel's soul, (**hysterical laugh**) YOU AIN'T GETTING' IT! (**deep calming breath**) Ok, the reason is that in order to _write_ what I _saw, felt_, and _**heard**_ (**shudder!**), the rating would be R or higher. Do all of ya got that? I'm not willing to raise my rating for this story. But I _will_ give you a general idea of what happened...so don't worry.

**Author's Note 2:** A _little_ bit of back-tracking in this part. The reason will be clear fairly soon after you start reading it.

**Author's Note 3:** A special dedication to Reni for reminding me of a few things, and for pointing out some discrepancies. A thank you as well to Sara-Lee for her dedicated feedbacking. I also want to thank any and all who have sent feedback of any kind (criticism to praises). It is _all_ appreciated.

**Author's Note 4:** Once again -- Feedback, ideas, advise, compliments, whatever, are greatly appreciated, and are being saved on my computer.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who was finally able to get the disturbing images of Angel's binding out of her head (to some extent))

* * *

**Part 14**

Ignoring what was happening in the training room as best they could, Giles, Wesley, Cordelia, and Joe talked.

"You're kidding. Right?" Joe said in disbelief.

"No," Cordelia replied smugly, leaning back in her chair as she crossed her arms and legs, "I'm not. Angel was really stuck in a meat locker. The funny part was that by the time we got there to check things out, he had punched a hole through the wall by the door...but it was too high for him to reach the door handle. If it were possible, he would've been blushing when we got him out."

"That's nothing compared to what those Watchers did to Buffy with those tests of theirs," Anya chimed in from the checkout counter.

"Good Lord," murmured Giles as he wearily rubbed his eyes. "That was a nightmare, in and of itself. That was, until Buffy put them in their place."

The moment Giles finished speaking, there was a brilliant flash of light from the training room that no one could ignore. Before any of them could move to find out what had happened, Willow staggered out, pale-faced and holding her stomach, nearly running to the bathroom in her effort to keep from throwing up on the floor. Seconds after the bathroom door slammed shut, Tara appeared in the doorway to the training room, clinging to it for some sort of support, as she gazed at the others with a haunted expression.

In a voice filled with absolute horror, she said raggedly, "Never again! I am never doing anything like that again!"

With obvious concern, Giles went to the shaken witch, and guided her over to where the others were, and had her sit down. Gently, he asked, "What happened?"

"W-we b-b-bound h-his s-soul," Tara said, not wanting to give the real answer the Watcher asked for, making her stutter in the process.

Giles gazed at Tara, then said quietly, but firmly, "I can tell that you don't wish to tell us what happened. I can understand that...but we _need_ to know what happened -- in detail -- concerning Angel."

After a moment, Tara nodded slowly in understanding. She drew in a deep breath, then slowly began telling them what she could.

"When we got to where Angel was in the ether, we saw the Demon and Angel fighting--"

"Huh?" said Cordelia, interrupting Tara. "What do you mean by 'Demon and Angel'? There's just the demon, then the soul."

Tara shook her head, then said in explanation, "No, not with him...he's far more than he seems. Do you ever wonder why as just a vampire his reign was so terrifying? The demon that resides within him is one of the Old Ones--"

"WHAT!"

Tara winced, when both Giles and Wesley shouted, then continued on, saying, "Apparently, one of the Old Ones found a way to place themselves into a human-just-turned-vampire."

Giles nodded slowly, then murmured, "And Angel was that unlucky victim."

Tara nodded, and said, "The thing is, is that his soul is the complete opposite of the Demon...it is an Angel. Actually...make that Archangel, because of how powerful he is."

"How can that be?" asked Giles, his astonishment clear.

Gazing at Cordelia and Wesley, Tara asked, "One of the things Angel is doing in LA is saving souls, as well as being a Warrior for the Powers That Be, right?" Both Watcher and Seer nodded agreement. "Well, I can tell you that his soul has been redeemed...it was just the Demon that was keeping him from claiming his redemption."

"By the gods," whispered Wesley in numb shock. "He could have been human by now."

Tara shook her head, gazing at Wesley sadly, before saying, "Not now, he can't. The rules have changed for him."

"_What_ rules?" Cordelia exclaimed. "There were never any rules that _I_ knew of...and I've been with him since he began his quest in LA!"

Tara frowned, then felt hands on her shoulders. She looked up to see a pale-faced Willow standing behind her. Smiling slightly, she said, "Hey."

Willow smiled weakly in return, then focused her attention on everyone else, and asked, "What's this about rules?"

"The rules the Higher Powers gave us to tell the others about Angel," Tara supplied as Willow sat down next to her.

After a moment of thought, Willow's eyes lit up, as she remembered what Tara was talking about. "Oh, yeah!" Willow's enthusiasm left as quickly as it came, leaving her once again looking ill, as she said, "But in order to explain that, ya kinda need to tell them what happened."

"Tell you what," Tara said with a faint understanding smile, "I'll tell them what happened -- since that was what I was already doing --, and you tell them about the rules when I'm done."

Willow thoughtfully nodded her head in agreement, then gestured for her lover to continue. Tara nodded, continuing her explanation.

"As I was saying... Because of Angel working to redeem himself, and his rank as a Warrior...he is an Angel. Because both the Demon and Angel are so powerful within him...there is no true dominant personality.

"_Yes_, because of the curse, the soul had dominance...most of the time. But I could tell that there were times when it slipped, and the Demon had a small measure of control..."

Tara gazed at Cordelia and Wesley, and asked bluntly, "The Demon had control recently, didn't it?"

Both Watcher and Seer gazed at each other uncomfortably. It was Wesley who finally spoke, saying uneasily, "Uh, yes. It did. Only recently -- for some unknown reason -- did he seem to, uh, snap out of it...for lack of a better term."

"That's what I thought," Tara murmured. She then sighed, before saying, "I guess I'd better explain about the Angel and Demon." She leaned forward, her expression becoming very intense.

"As I said, when Willow and I reached the place where the essence that Angel is exists, we called on the Higher Powers to aid us. What we didn't realize, was that once we began the spell...They would take over. All we could do was watch, and be the anchor needed to return him to his body when They were done."

Tara paused, as Willow made a choking noise, and fled once again to the bathroom. As the others turned back to look at Tara, from following Willow's hasty retreat, they were startled to see the Wiccan very pale-faced, and looking ill herself. It took her a moment to realize that everyone was looking at her.

She shook her head to clear it, and said, "There's a reason why she keeps doing that...

"When the Powers That Be took over, They began to -- literally -- tear apart the Demon and Angel."

"What!" Cordelia exclaimed. "But what-- How-- _Why!_ Wouldn't that destroy him...not bind his soul!"

"Not for him, it won't," said Whistler, as he walked out of the training room, Methos behind him. "You see, the thing is that what They were doing was taking all the bad stuff they could out of the Demon and Angel, and combinin' all the stuff that was left into one entity."

At all but Tara's strange looks, Whistler said, "Ya gotta realize, Angel had two beings existing in a body that should only have _one_ being in it. If he stayed the way he was...he'd be destroyed. So _They_ needed to make sure one of Their top three Warriors didn't suddenly take up sunbathing... Especially since he almost did when he hit rock-bottom this last time."

"Huh!" Cordelia exclaimed. "When did he hit rock-bottom!"

Whistler rolled his eyes, as Methos -- standing behind him -- crossed his arms, and muttered in an unknown language, before saying out-loud, "Do you even wonder what brought him back to you, after he turned dark?"

"Not really," Cordelia said after a moment. "Everything was just happening too fast to think about it."

Methos nodded -- as if confirming what he had thought --, and said, "Whistler told me what happened, and I feel that I understand it enough to summarize it... I'm not going to give explicit details...that's for the vampire to tell, not me.

"Basically what happened was that just before he returned to you, he was told some things that made him give up all hope. He thought to loose himself in the only way he could, but he was unable to succeed in what he wanted. When he -- quite literally -- woke up to what he had been doing...he realized that was not what everything was about. He decided to get back on track, and went back to you guys to help him do that."

By this time, Cordelia had her head in her hands, and whispered after Methos finished, "I was such a jerk to him, when he returned... I feel like an idiot!"

"No fault of yours. You didn't know." Methos commented, dismissing the subject, then said, as he gazed at Willow and Tara, "You both mentioned something about rules?"

Willow's eyes widened, as she exclaimed, "Oh! Yes, we did." Willow then said in a calmer tone, "I suppose I should explain, then.

"Some of the normal rules about vampires no longer apply to Angel. Such as the not entering a home without an invite. Since he's clearly chosen which side he'll fight on, They can take that rule away from him. He still can't go out in the sun, but that couldn't be avoided. Basically, he's still a vampire, but not."

"Why can't he became human, Willow," asked Wesley in a very serious tone. "He was promised mortality."

"Simple," said Whistler, as he sat down -- Methos going to sit down by Joe, who had been silently listening the entire time --. "The Powers That Be don't want to separate two of Their greatest Warriors. Those two fight better together than apart... Although, them bein' apart has made them stronger. Which should make them near invincible together now."

"Couldn't They have made him Immortal like Adam?" asked Cordelia.

Methos shook his head, before answering for himself, "If They did, he wouldn't possess the strength he has now."

"Thus," murmured Giles softly, "he would not be Buffy's equal, and would not consider himself a Warrior."

"Exactly," said Methos.

* * *

**Next Part:** Now that the Demon and Angel are combined...what will Angel be like? We shall find that out next. Enjoy! 


	15. Part 15

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

**Author's Note:** Why are my Muses constantly wanting me to backtrack? Of course..._now_ they tell me! They want to clear as much stuff up as they can, before dropping the bombshell. (meekly) why me?

**Author's Note 2:** I know this part's a little short, but Angel _really_ wasn't feeling up to it... Especially since my Muses tend to actually _take ON_ themselves what is happening in whatever we're working on (which leaves me half the time coaxing them to tell me what to do).

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who is dreading the upcoming parts (especially since her Muses have finally told her what the end-goal of this fic will be (_cringe!_)))

* * *

**Part 15**

_A voice was calling him pulling him away from the oblivion he had fallen into._

_"Angel. Come on, wake up."_

_He knew that voice. **Buffy.**_

_He let himself follow the voice, becoming more aware, the more he left the darkness behind._

* * *

Angel opened his eyes to see -- in his opinion -- a golden vision of beauty above him. He watched as the love of his life grinned. Slowly he sat up with the aid of his beloved, gritting his teeth as he did so. Once sitting and slightly leaning against Buffy, Whistler came over and knelt beside him.

"How you feeling, Kid?" the demon asked.

It took a moment for Angel to answer, and when he did, he was startled by his own reply.

"Like I've been ripped apart and put back together. I don't feel like I'm constantly fighting with myself though."

With an amused chuckle, Whistler said, "That's a pretty accurate description of what happened to ya, from what the Powers told me."

It took only a second for Angel to realize what Whistler meant. He quickly leaned forward, and grabbed the Messenger's arm in a vice-like grip, and said urgently through the sudden pain that shot through his skull, "The demon?"

"Pretty much non-existent," said Methos as he came over, Dawn by his side. "Can't you tell for yourself?"

Angel closed his eyes, as the pain in his head spread throughout his body. The pain reminded him of the time he had spent in Hell. With some difficulty -- as he tried to make himself understood --, he said, "I can't feel much of anything...besides an overwhelming pain that seems to come from the very essence of my being."

Whistler nodded as he stood up. Dawn quickly took his place as he said, "You'll be feeling like that for about a week, before everything inside you settles down." The demon looked at the vampire, Slayer, and former Key to the dimensions, and said, "Why don't the ancient one here and I leave you three to talk, and go see how the others are doing."

Angel -- eyes still closed -- nodded agreement as Buffy gently pulled him back into her embrace, Dawn sitting beside him and the Slayer.

* * *

**Next Part:** Everyone gets together, and some disturbing news is found out. Eek! 


	16. Part 16

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

**Author's Note:** The perspective is Dawn's. That's all I'm saying.

**Author's Note 2:** I hate it when my Muses decide to take their time in telling me what they want done...and then they wait for the _most **inconvenient**_ moments to tell me!

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who is NOT wanting to finish this fic, as it is starting to get too difficult)

* * *

**Part 16**

When I walked into the main room of the Magic Shop, everyone stopped talking instantly. I am so _sick_ of that happening! There's no reason for that to happen now...at least there shouldn't be.

God! I hope there isn't. I'm _tired_ of secrets. Everyone's staring at me. Interestingly enough, it's that Immortal guy who speaks as I just stand there, staring back at everyone.

"How is your father, Child?"

It took me a moment for me to realize who he meant.

_Angel._

Talk about Fate messing with your mind! First I'm an ordinary kid (as far as I knew), then I'm this Key thing and not even real, and _then_ I'm Buffy and Angel's daughter. (**sarcastically**) What's going to happen next! Me being Immortal? Hey, Mom and Dad are!... (**calmer**) And I probably just jinxed myself. (**dryly**) Joy.

"Dawn?"

I started. Willow stood in front of me, her hand on my arm. I must of _really_ zoned out for her to do that.

She squeezed my arm, before asking, "You ok?"

* * *

Dawn's voice was distant when she answered, saying, "Yeah. I'm still getting used to Angel being my dad...and he's fine, as far as we can tell. They wanted me to come in here, while Buffy helps Angel get out here."

Willow asked after a faint pause, "What did you three talk about? You were in there for about an hour."

Dawn slowly smiled, and said, "Oh, the fact that Angel and Buffy have been married since she was seventeen, and what we're going to do about me."

There was a stunned silence, which Dawn reveled in. She knew they would react like that. It took a moment before any _could_ react. She wasn't surprised that it was Giles who did so. He _had_ -- in a way -- become Buffy's father in everything but blood. Did that make him her grandfather then?

"What do you mean they have been married since she was seventeen, Dawn?" the Slayer's Watcher asked in a serious tone of voice.

Dawn's smile became a smirk, but before she could reply, another voice beat her to it. A voice that was low and soft, and faintly laced with pain and weariness.

"Buffy is my wife through the Claddagh ring I gave her the night I lost my soul."

Dawn looked behind her to see Angel leaning heavily against Buffy -- who seemed to be having a little trouble keeping him on his feet --, and went to help. It took only seconds to maneuver him into a chair -- which he gratefully sank into --.

While this was happening, Methos said quietly, "Of course. Irish tradition. If both man and woman place the claddagh ring upon their hand heart in, and consummate their relationship upon the same night...they are wed."

As Buffy and Dawn pulled up chairs to sit on either side of him, Angel looked over at Methos and nodded agreement to what the Immortal said.

"So Deadboy actually left his _wife_ so that she might be happy." Everyone turned to where Xander was leaning back against the checkout counter. Almost everyone was startled by the admiration they saw in his eyes, as he said, "I can respect that."

Before anyone could respond, a cell phone rang. Dawn was amused to see that -- literally -- half of everyone present reached into a pocket or purse. All but Angel put their phones away as he answered his.

"Hello?" Dawn grew concerned, as she saw her father suddenly sit up straight in alarm. "_WHAT!_ How!"

Dread filled her as she saw Angel stand up and begin to pace. All waited in tense silence, too afraid to ask Angel what was going on. After ten minutes, the souled vampire stopped pacing, and silent put away his cell phone.

He stood tensely before them. His head was bowed and his hands clenched tight. He looked ready to kill. It was another minute after that before anyone -- Cordelia -- had the courage to speak to the imposing figure.

"What is it, Angel?"

He slowly raised his head. Once gazing at everyone, he said -- his voice a low growl as his eyes flashed yellow as he spoke --, "Faith's been killed."

* * *

**Next Part:** Don't know. Someone want to lend a hand on figuring it out? The _Muses_ don't seem to want me to know...and I'M writing it! 


	17. Part 17

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like Joss? I'm not even the same gender!

**Author's Note:** My Muses like torturing me, that's all I can say.

**Author's Note 2:** This part was supposed to be "fluffy" but Dawn wouldn't co-operate, and made it angst...but I tried. This is what the Muses wanted...NOT me!

**Author's Note 3:** I haven't been doing this, but I've been meaning to... To any who would like to put this story (or any of the others) on a website you might have: sure...just let me know that you are doing so, and where. It's a courtesy thing.

**Author's Note 4:** Feedback is a very helpful thing. Especially since it can give you some wonderful ideas on how to go on with a story you're stuck on, even if you can't use half of 'em (and the ideas were all _very_ good, and I wish I could've use 'em).

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn _ (who's Multiple-Muse Disorder is starting to get worse)

* * *

**Part 17**

_Three Days Later_

Angel, Buffy, and Dawn sat in the Summers' home, alone. All the others had left to go on with the lives that they had and could not avoid. Cordelia and Wesley had returned to LA at Angel's request to find out what they could about Faith's death. The Immortal Watcher Joe had left and returned to his bar at Methos' request. The Immortal telling the Watcher he had no reason to stay, and that the bar needed him more than he did now. Xander and Anya had left on vacation, both needing time together. Everyone was in agreement that the couple were probably eloping...no one blamed them. Methos was staying with Giles, and helping out at the magic shop. Willow and Tara were doing what they normally did.

This left the supernatural family time alone to talk more in depth than they had in the first hour after Angel's soul was bound. But they hadn't just talked. In fact, very little talking was done the past three days. Instead, they went to the Bronze, took long walks (in which vampires fled at the mere site of Buffy and Angel together), played in the various parks, and was just a family. It was only now that they had truly sat down to talk and plan what they were going to do concerning their everyday lives. But no sooner than they had reconfirmed that Buffy and Dawn would move to LA to live with Angel after Dawn finished school for the semester in three weeks...then they were interrupted.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Whistler," Angel asked in annoyance.

Whistler leaned against the open doorway of the Summers' home, and said casually, "Bein' a Messenger for the Powers That Be, since yours isn't here."

Frowning so deeply that he might as well have been scowling, Angel moved aside to allow the demon to come inside the house, and went back into the living room where Buffy and Dawn were. Sitting down beside his wife and daughter, the souled vampire asked, his voice low and intense, "What is your message, Messenger?"

Handing a legal-sized manila folder to Angel, the Messenger said, "Simply that the Powers That Be are personally taking care of all the legal work needed concerning your family. What you have in your hands there is all that's needed to be signed to complete everything."

"What's in here exactly," Buffy asked, as she took the folder from Angel and began to look through its contents.

Sitting down opposite of the others, Whistler answered, "Marriage, adoption, address and name-change papers... Basically everything ya need to start livin' your lives together. Just sign everything where ya need to, and I'll go."

Three hours later -- the papers explained and signed -- the Messenger left with a final word for the vampiric Warrior alone.

"Since you can't become human, Kid, They're givin' ya as much of a reward as They can... 'Cause you're redeemed of all the crimes you wanted to atone for. The time you spent in Hell -- all five hundred years of it --, aiding your mortal enemy at the risk of your own life, and you savin' people in LA has purified or cleansed you to such a point that they're calling you Their Champion. Your wife's a Champion...and your kid's one too. By the way, that last part is a warning from the Powers That Be about what's going to be happening soon."

* * *

"You know, it's _not_ fun playing tag when I'm the only normal person playing. It's not fair, someone else be it!" Dawn shouted angrily, panting for breath as she collapsed onto the lawn in front of the Summers' home, eyes closed.

A moment later, Dawn smelled cigarette smoke, and heard a familiar voice say off-handedly, "You know, if it weren't for this bloody chip in me 'ead...you'd be dead by now."

At Spike's words, something snapped within Dawn. All the emotions that had been suppressed -- due to the events of the past month or so -- suddenly flooded to the surface. Sorrow, grief, pain, hurt, the unjustness of it all, and above all other emotions: anger so great as to call it rage. In a flash, she was on her feet and kicked Spike _hard_. He was thrown several feet back, and fell to the ground. In seconds, Dawn was upon him, hitting him as she screamed.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M WEAK, _HUH_! I'M NOT! I MIGHT BE HUMAN BUT I'M NOT A BABY. I'M SICK AND _TIRED_ OF EVERYONE TREATING ME LIKE I'M SOMETHING THAT WILL BREAK IF YOU TOUCH ME! WHY CAN'T EVERYONE S--"

Abruptly Angel pulled Dawn away from Spike. With a shriek of outrage, Dawn broke free of her father's grip, forcefully pushed him away so hard that he fell onto his back on the ground, and shouted before collapsing to the ground herself in helpless tears, "And YOU! I don't want you for my father! I'd rather have GILES be my dad! I HATE YOU!"

In the stunned silence that fell, Spike staggered to his feet with Buffy's help. As he wiped the blood from his split lip, he rasped out, "Bloody 'Ell! She's a Slayer!"

* * *

**Next Part:** Don't _even_ ask. 


	18. Part 18

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Joss. If I _were_ Joss I'd be even crazier than I already am.

**Author's Note:** These parts are going to start getting _really_ intense here, since I finally know how to reach the ending. That's the only warning you're getting about that.

**Author's Note 2:** It's official, I have Muses I don't even _want_ to have (**_shudder_**)!

**Author's Note 3:** I'm repeating this... To any who would like to put this story (or any of the others) on a website you might have: sure...just let me know that you are doing so, and where. It's a courtesy thing.

**Author's Note 4:** Feedback is a wonderful thing. It gives you good ideas, and can help you if you missed something. To any that noticed (who gave ideas in their feedback) that I used an idea you gave (or a variation of that idea), I thank you. You all really did help me get past my writer's block (or should I call it the Muse-block (**frowns at Muses**)).

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn _ (who's Multiple-Muse Disorder is starting to get even _worse_ (if that's possible (**pause**) great...it _is_ possible))

* * *

**Part 18**

Methos glanced up from his laptop when he sensed an Immortal presence, and watched as Angel, an unknown vampire, Buffy, and Dawn walked into the Magic Box. He noticed that the vampire was pretty beat up. Angel looked shaken. Dawn was puffy-eyed, and looked like she had been crying. Buffy, he saw, was rubbing her neck where Angel's bite-mark was.

The Slayer looked darkly at the Immortal, and said as she dropped her arm and guided Dawn to a chair, "I _really_ hate how I sense Immortals, you know that?"

Methos let the comment slide, as he asked with some concern just as Giles came out of the back room, "What happened, and who is this vampire?"

With an offhanded wave, Buffy said, "That's Spike. He's harmless."

Said vampire snorted, before saying angrily, "Like 'Ell, I'm not!"

Methos ignored the vampire's protest as the Slayer said, "Apparently -- through me or Faith dying -- Dawn's become the next Slayer."

She looked over to Giles, and said with desperation in her eyes, "Giles, I don't want the Watchers to get a hold of Dawn. I won't allow it!"

The Immortal watched as Giles carefully placed the books he had been carrying onto the table where Methos sat, and said grimly, "Agreed."

"They'll 'ave to stake me, before they can get to 'er," said Spike darkly. At all but Methos and Dawn's startled looks, he said seriously, "From what I get...she's family...an I like the g'l." He glanced over at Buffy before saying after a pause, "An I made a promise to protect 'er 'till the end of the world.' I won't break that promise."

Buffy slowly nodded with respect and understanding in her eyes, but before she could speak, the telephone rang.

Several minutes later, Giles put down the phone. It was a moment before he looked up, face grim, and said, "That was the Watchers Council. They just arrived in LA... They're on their way here."

Methos watched as Buffy and Angel looked at each other suddenly. By the look of it, they were doing that silent communication thing that they could do. It was Buffy who voiced their thoughts after a moment.

"Giles, what are we going to do? You know they're coming after Dawn, they have to be."

The Watcher was silent for a long moment, before saying quietly with authority, "I _do_ have a plan, but please do not interrupt while I explain it. Understood?"

At everyone's nod of agreement, Giles continued, saying, "Buffy, as far as the Watchers are concerned, you are dead. When I reported to them what happened in the battle with Glory, I did not tell them that you came back to life as an Immortal. As far as I'm concerned, your duty as an active Slayer is over. If you choose to continue the fight you began as a Slayer... It is your choice.

"The reason I gave for an Immortal to come here is that there was another Immortal in town trying to raise a demon, and that we needed an Immortal to deal with it."

He paused, then looked at Methos, saying, "Adam, I would ask that you be here when they come. There is a reason that I will explain to you privately."

He returned his attention to Buffy, as he said, "Buffy, I would request -- for your safety, and the safety of your daughter -- that you not be here when they arrive. You already know the reasons why, from what I told you before. I recommend that you wait at your home. I will call you once everything is taken care of."

At Buffy's reluctant nod of agreement, Giles then turned to Spike and Angel, "I would recommend that you both stay. Spike they know is here already. Angel, to explain why you should be here, I will need to tell you something first. Before we battled Glory, Buffy and I arranged it that should she die, you would become Dawn's guardian...as would Spike. Unusual, yes, but we could not think of any two better suited to care for her and protect her from the forces of darkness that would no doubt come after her...even if Glory did not succeed in opening the portal. Now that she is dead, we know that won't happen, but the guardianship would have still been given to you.

"Since you would have been given this guardianship, it is appropriate that you be here...obviously discussing what to do concerning Dawn."

Giles once again paused, as he turned to look at Dawn. Methos had noticed how quiet she had been, and was concerned. Obviously the Watcher was as well, when he said, "Dawn, I know this must all be a bit of a shock to you, and I know that what will be happening in a few hours will be even worse, but it is necessary to help you. Do you understand?"

At the new Slayer's silent nod, Giles said softly, "You will need to be here for this, and as the hour will be fairly decent, they won't suspect anything. This is what I will need for you to do..."

* * *

**Next Part:** hehehe... (**sing-songish**) I'm not telling! 


	19. Part 19

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like a person that can't do a crossover because one of the networks his two shows are on REFUSE to do so! (**snorts in disbelief, then scowls**) I think not!... (**muttering**) Damned WB.

**Author's Note:** Remember the last part's notes, in which I said I have Muses I don't want? Well, you're about to meet one of them.

**Author's Note 2:** For those who know the Buffy-verse, then this part will no doubt be dull for you at the beginning. But I had no choice. The Muse I was working with had his own way of thinking...and I've never done a (semi)villain before. I don't even know if ya can call 'im a villain. He's just trying to uphold a way of living and a tradition that has been used for as long as the Watchers existed (according to what he knew). (**pause**) I can't believe I just defended him...but I understand him now (even if I never wanted to).

**Author's Note 3:** Do you know how hard it is to go from a Muse that knows what the "plan" is to keep Dawn safe to one who _doesn't_ know? Damn hard, that's what! I also had to work with a different goal for this one. (**frowns in displeasure**) I didn't like that.

**Author's Note 4:** Ok, this thing started out as one person's perspective, and somehow morphed into a multi-person perspective. I don't know HOW it happened, but it did. Surprisingly enough...I like the result. I hope you like it as well.

**Author's Note 5:** Feedback (as always) is much appreciated, and lets me know how I'm doing. Thank you.

**To Angelfirenze:** I'm thinking about it (but NOT for this story (it wouldn't work with what the Muses have planned)). I was thinking of something along the lines of that, just don't ask me what I'm going to do yet. Let me finish this fic...then we'll talk.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn _ (who has WAY too many Author Notes for this part)

P.S.: If you can't tell from the notes...this is going to be one _Hell_ of a long part.

* * *

**Part 19**

Quinton Travers entered the Magic Box with the air of someone on a mission. He would not take no for an answer. The Slayer Buffy Summers was dead...no longer did he have to follow the rules she had set. Behind him, two male and two female Watchers followed. After them, a fiery-red-haired girl no more than eleven years old walked warily into the shop.

Once inside the shop, Quinton took in his surroundings. In a corner, a girl of fourteen years was listening avidly to -- according to the descriptions he had received -- William the Bloody...killer of two Slayers, who now went under the name of Spike. In another corner a man who _looked_ in his mid-twenties to early thirties was sharpening a sword while reading a fairly ancient text. The man looked up, and Quinton was startled by the look of ancient wisdom within the green/gold eyes gazing at him. He realized that this must be the Immortal he had heard Rupert had been able to get. At the checkout counter -- which was littered with legal papers -- Giles and a tall dark-haired man dressed entirely in black with his back turned to them were talking in low tones.

Once he knew what was happening at the moment, Quinton cleared his throat loudly. Instantly, all but the man in black stopped what they were doing, and looked in his direction.

Putting down the legal paper he had been holding, Giles said quietly, "Quinton."

Quinton nodded his head slightly, and said, "Rupert, you no doubt are wondering why I am here. There are two reasons. The first reason is to bring to you the new Slayer that replaced yours, so that you may continue tr--"

He stopped suddenly as the man in black turned around. He was stunned by the fathomless dark brown eyes that gazed at him. There was such a level of pain and sorrow within them, that it shook him. He knew that face...but the eyes seemed different from what he knew...and he couldn't figure out the name.

Quinton -- in his need to know who this was -- asked, "Who are you?"

* * *

As the souled vampire was about to answer, his cell phone rang. Scowling, he took the phone out of his coat pocket, and answered it, saying, "Angel."

He was not surprised to hear Cordelia's voice.

"Well, my original purpose was to tell you what we found out about Faith...but just as I was about to pick up the phone, I had a vision."

With concern in his voice, Angel asked, "Are you all right, what did you find out, and what did you see?"

Cordelia's voice was filled with a faint smile of amusement that quickly left, as she said, "In the same order: I'm fine. Faith was killed by the Watchers in order to 'awaken' the new Slayer. And the vision is a warning for you about the red-haired Slayer that's in the room with ya. She's from your birthplace, and she knows about your demon persona, so watch out for her."

Angel looked out of the corner of his eye to see the one Cordelia mentioned. He could feel the power around her and knew she was a Slayer... Hell, he knew a Slayer had entered the room before he even looked! He noticed that she, indeed, had the look of his homeland about her. Giles' plan would have to change, if this Slayer reacted the way he thought she would.

Quietly, he said into the phone, "Thanks, Cordelia. I'll keep that in mind. Talk to you later."

* * *

Quinton continued watching the man who called himself Angel put away the cell phone he held. The name sounded very familiar, but he still couldn't quite place the name with the face before him...but apparently, the new Slayer could. Her breath hissed in sharply as he turned around to look at her.

She was standing rigidly, emerald green eyes blazing with unveiled rage. She then sneered out -- in the way that the Irish had with swallowing certain sounds --, "Vampire. Angelus!" Then with what could only be a battle cry, she lunged towards the vampire, stake in hand. The next few moments seemed to slow down as the Slayer reached Angel.

Too swiftly for the human eye to see, Angel moved to the side, avoiding the stake intended for his heart. As the Slayer passed by him, he turned, grabbed her by the arms, and holding her tightly to him, turned back around until they were facing the Watchers. He growled darkly, vampiric face evident...while his mouth was only inches away from the Slayer's neck.

The room was absolutely still. No one said a word.

Then the moment was broken, as Spike said in numb shock, "Bloody 'Ell!"

Instantly, Angel released the Slayer, pushing her away from himself harshly as he returned to his human guise, saying sharply in anger, "I am no longer that demon. The Old One that resided within me is no more."

Quinton started, as the Watchers behind him murmured quietly at the mention of the Old Ones. He said stunned, "What!"

* * *

Giles frowned, before saying in explanation to what Angel had said, "A spell was preformed recently that..._combined_ the essences of the demon and soul within Angel. Only the good qualities were kept, when this was done. Thus, there are only remnants of the demon left within him."

Quinton turned to him, and asked, "How can you be sure?"

Giles was startled by the question...but he soon realized that the Watcher had a good reason to ask that. Looking over at Angel, he said, "He does have a point... What proof _can_ you give?"

All watched silently with baited breath as Angel seemed to contemplate the answer. After a moment, he slowly reached for the gold chain around his neck, and pulled out a rounded object about the size of his palm. The object gleamed in the light of the room, as it spun lazily. It was another moment before any realized what it was.

"A Celtic Cross," whispered the red-haired Slayer in wonder.

* * *

The vampire looked at her, made eye contact, and nodded slowly in acknowledgement. She was mesmerized by his eyes. Never had she seen eyes that expressed so much! These were not the eyes of the cruel-hearted killer she had been told of. In that moment she knew she could trust him.

Stepping forward boldly, she extended her hand, and said in her Irish lilt, "I am Eve."

She watched as amusement touched the dark brown eyes before her for a moment. Slowly the vampire extended his hand and took hers within his. His touch was not as cold as she expected -- from her encounters with other vampires --. His voice was low and gentle -- a faint Irish lilt entering it for a moment -- as he said, "I am honored to meet a fellow Warrior, Eve."

* * *

Giles cleared his throat. When he had everyone's attention, he said, "Eve, I will be honored to continue your training." He then turned his gaze to the Watchers. "Quinton, you said there was a second reason for you and the others being here?"

After a pause, Quinton nodded his head, and said, "Yes. From what we have been able to tell...the new Slayer that would come after the Slayer Faith is here in Sunnydale. The problem is that we don't know _who_. We are hoping that you may have been in contact with this person, or have an idea of who it might be."

Keeping his expression neutral, Giles said, "No. I am afraid not."

He watched as Quinton scowled in displeasure, then say, "Then I suppose we will be staying in town longer than I thought."

Giles was not surprised to see Quinton turn around and start to leave, before saying in an uncaring tone, "Eve, you will stay here with Rupert. We have more important things to take care of at the moment. (**pause**) We will be seeing you when we have found the new Slayer, Rupert. Until then."

All watched in silence as the Watchers left. A moment later, one returned and tossed a duffel bag to Eve, then left again. No one seemed to be able to say anything. It was Methos who finally broke the spell of silence that had fallen by saying dryly, "I believe your plan is going to have to be revised, Giles."

* * *

**Next Part:** (**meekly**) why me? 


	20. Part 20

**Disclaimer:** Not mine...I don't even want them anymore at the moment!

**Author's Note:** For those who know the Buffy-verse, you'll know who it is when I change perspectives. For those who aren't, just bare with me. I'll try to explain as best I can.

**Author's Note 2:** (**grumble**) You're about to meet the Muse I _never **ever**_ wanted, but somehow he latched himself onto me... And I plead to whatever power of good will hear me that he will leave the moment I finish this story!

**Author's Note 3:** Again, this is basically a Buffy-based part. I'll try to give those not in the know as much background as I can. But Giles and the Muse-I-don't-want have a history that begins even before the show, so I'll do what I can.

**Author's Note 4:** Feedback (as always) is much appreciated, and lets me know how I'm doing. Thank you.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn _ (who wishes the plot would stop becoming so complex. She's not ready for this!)

* * *

**Part 20**

With a weary sigh, Giles stepped out of his car and started the walk to his apartment. As he walked, he thought about that night's events.

_Quinton and the others are going to be a problem. I know Angel can press upon Buffy the importance of staying hidden...as well as keeping her and Dawn's training secret. Speaking of which, I need to ask the Immortal **where ** he has been training her, and see if Buffy can train Dawn there as well. Knowing how fond he's grown of Buffy...he'll say yes._

_I hope that sending Eve with Dawn, Angel, and Spike will not cause any problems. Buffy seems to have a problem with being around other Slayers. Perhaps it has something to do with her being so close to the predatory essence that is the Slayer. Not even the first Slayer, in her physical form -- according to the Immortal --, was as close to the Slayer Essence as Buffy is. He is amazed at how much she is able to keep herself from becoming the killer the Slayer could so easily become without some sort of guidance. I believe it is because of Buffy grounding herself so **solidly ** in her family and friends that she is able to do so. Just looking at what Faith went through without guidance -- until Angel -- is proof enough._

As Giles was putting the key into the door of his apartment, he heard a noise. It sounded like a shoe scuffing against loose gravel. Once he finished unlocking the door, he slowly turned around...and gazed calmly at who he saw.

* * *

_So, he finally got rid of that piece of junk he had as a car. Hmm... Looks like the tweed's going as well. He's starting to look more like the Ripper I remember._

_Wonder what his Slayer is up to at the moment. I owe her for all the trouble she's caused me. Although...I owe her a thank you as well, because of that. It **is ** because of her that I am what I am now. From what I've been able to pick up around town...she's been pretty busy. I suppose I should let them know that I'm in town. It makes them jumpy...and I love watching them do that._

_Wonderful Chaos!_

* * *

"I wondered when you would show up, Ethan."

Giles watched as Ethan Rayne -- former friend...now enemy -- grinned and crossed his arms, before saying in pleased delight, "You remembered!"

"Of course I remembered what you told me about you being pre-Immortal," Giles said calmly. In no way was he saying that he only now remembered because of Buffy becoming Immortal.

* * *

Ethan felt his amusement leave, as Giles said, "I know when you became Immortal. But I don't know how. Would you tell me?"

After a quiet debate with himself, he said, "Why not? It's not as if you can use the knowledge against me, Ripper."

Ethan felt some of his humor coming back to him at Giles' scowl. With a trace of a smile, he then said, "It all happened while they were trying to 'rehabilitate' me in the Initiative. I was just minding my own business in my cell..."

* * *

_Initiative, one year ago_

_Ethan sat on his bunk bed, wondering what sort of verbal spell he could use to get rid of the force field type thing that prevented him from breaking the glass doors and escaping. He knew better than to say the words out loud. Not because he was afraid of the backlash of the spell -- he was ready to become Immortal now --, but because he didn't want to go through another "rehabilitation" session so soon after the last one. He was still getting over the side effects of that particular episode._

_As he contemplated this, the "shield" and lights flickered before going out, then the emergency lights turned on. He gazed in numb disbelief for several seconds before the glass door of his cell slide open._

_The glass doors opening broke him out of his daze, and in an instant he was out of his cell...not a moment too soon._

* * *

_The center of the Initiative was in chaos. The sight of it filled Ethan with awe._

_Demons and humans fought in an all out war to the death. Mostly it was demon versus human...but not all. He was intrigued to see one vampire fighting other demons...and it wasn't the vampire he expected either, but one of his blood: William the Bloody aka Spike. It helped to know one's enemies and their relations._

_As he watched this, he did not notice the demon coming up behind him. Before he had time to react to the clawed hands gripping his head, he was dead of a broken neck._

* * *

_Air. He needed** air**!_

_With a deep shuddering gasping breath, Ethan returned to life. As he regained his bearings, he noticed the dead humans and demons around him. Slowly and cautiously, he sat up, and took in his surroundings from his new perspective. A shudder ran through him._

_Never in his life had he seen such massive destruction. Demons and humans littered the ground like trash. Not one foot of the complex wasn't covered or destroyed -- floor, wall, or ceiling --. Explosions sounded around him, and demons and humans still fought in a last ditch effort. It was then that he saw** her**: Buffy Summers, the Slayer._

_/ I should have known. \\, he thought in a strange calm._

_Like a goddess, she effortlessly fought her way through the war zone. Any human who wished to live followed behind her...but he know he would have to find another way out. She would not welcome him into the group she was saving, he knew that... Especially after their last meeting, which had led to his current predicament._

_As he looked around, he noticed a door not thirty feet away from him that was an exit. Careful to keep low to the ground and out of sight, he made his way over to it. Once there, he found it locked. He knew the thing was reinforced, so he wouldn't be able to break it physically...but that didn't mean** magic **wouldn't work!_

_Looking around for anything he could use, he saw a knife on a dead human. Snatching it from the corpse's belt, he turned back to the door. He knew that Immortal blood was one of the most powerful bloods -- next to Slayer blood -- one could use in a spell...especially when you could blood-let the person again and again. Cutting his hand and throwing the blood he drew onto the door, he spoke the words needed. In moments, the door was no more...and he was outside._

* * *

"After I escaped, I went to the Immortal I had arranged to train with when I became Immortal," Ethan said. "A few weeks ago I finished my training, and decided to pay my old friend Ripper -- as well as his Slayer -- a visit." He held out his arms. "And here I am!"

* * *

Giles kept tight control of his emotions, as he said, "Why are you truly here, Ethan? I know it isn't just to 'visit.'"

Ethan looked smugly at him, before turning around and walking into the shadows. The Immortal's voice drifted back to Giles, saying, "The usual: to cause chaos...and I heard that there might be an Immortal in town. Don't know who it is, but I'll find out soon enough."

* * *

**Next Part:** What to do with _**three**_ Slayers and _**two**_ vampires within one house?...or: _ Slayer Showdown_ aka _ The Family Reunion From Hell_! 


	21. Part 21

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Author's Note (**_brief rant warning_ First off, these are _parts_ NOT _chapters_! Yeesh! They're _supposed_ to be short!

**Author's Note 2:** This _was_ going to be my usual perspective, but there were too many Muses demanding too much.

**Author's Note 3:** All I can say is that Angel has a _very_ messed up genealogy! I hadn't even realized _how_ messed up until this part. Yeek!

**Author's Note 4:** Guys, when I said family reunion from Hell... I _meant_ it!

**Author's Note 5:** I LOVE it when I can hear my Muses' voices in my head as I type what they're saying, and when they make their presence known!... (Yes, that was sarcasm.) It's moments like this that I wonder if I _am_ insane!

**Author's Note 6:** Why is it, that I get rid of one group of Muses, only to have another group appear? Can someone explain that to me?

**Special Notice:** As it is -- literally -- only _one_ week before the beginning of Angel's new season and two weeks before Buffy's, I will try to finish this quickly. I don't truly believe I'll make it, but I _will_ try.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn _ (who grieves for the loss of all the people killed at the World Trade Centers and the Pentagon... God bless America, and keep her safe.)

* * *

**Part 21**

Angel, Dawn, Spike, and Eve entered the Summers' home. All but Eve were not surprised to see Buffy standing in the hallway, head tilted to the side, arms folded, her expression curious. Once the door was shut, Buffy said calmly and easily to Eve, "So, you're the Slayer that replaced me, huh?"

Eve's face grew pale, as she whispered, "Who are you?"

"Buffy Summers," was all the eldest Slayer said.

It took a moment for Eve to speak, and when she did, it was a strangled gasp as she said, "You're dead!"

Buffy blatantly acted startled, then looked at herself as she said, "Really!" She looked up calmly. "'Cause I feel _very_ alive."

This caused Spike to bark out a laugh in amusement, and made Angel _almost_ grin, while Dawn just rolled her eyes. Despite these antics, none were startled when Eve tried to break for the door. Before she could even finish turning around, Dawn and Angel held her in a fierce -- but not bruising -- grip.

After a few moments' futile struggling, Eve stopped, and gazed wide-eyed at Dawn, before saying, "You're the other Slayer!"

With a tight smile, the newest Slayer said, "Got that right." She then glanced at Buffy then Angel, as she said, "Didn't she Mom, Dad?"

The youngest Slayer looked ready to faint, as Spike said behind her as he leaned casually against the door, "That's right, Aunt."

Buffy gave Spike a look, which made the soulless vampire exclaim, "What! It's true! Ask your mate there."

Sighing as Buffy turned an inquiring gaze on him, Angel said, "It's true. Since I sired Dru, and Dru sired Spike...she's his aunt."

Buffy looked confused as she said, "But I've heard Spike call you Sire... I don't get it."

Before either Spike or Angel could explain, Dawn said matter-of-factly, "That's 'cause Angel was actually the one who taught him how to be a vamp. Dru was too crazy to do that." Noticing the faint flicker of pain in her father's eyes -- as well as his flinch --, she said softly, "Sorry."

Shaking his head slightly -- as if to clear it --, Angel murmured, "Doesn't matter. It's part of a past I've learned to live with."

Eve turned her head to gaze at Angel; her expression was of one who was just starting to grasp something very important.

"Suggestion, guys," said Buffy into the silence. "Let's take this into the dining room." At everyone's looks she explained, saying, "I'm hungry. I know Dawn hasn't eaten. And I'm sure the rest of you haven't either."

With that, Buffy turned around and headed for the kitchen -- Angel behind her --, the others went into the dining room.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you want hot chocolate instead of blood, Spike?" called Buffy from the kitchen as Angel brought out the food he had prepared for the Slayers.

"Yeah!" answered Spike, and a moment later Buffy came out with the hot chocolate for Spike, and a mug of blood for Angel.

As everyone sat down with their food, Buffy said to Eve, "Now, from what Angel told me while he was cooking, you'll be staying with us. Since you're new to this area and what we do, I want to set some ground rules for you. Rule one: For _no reason_..._whatsoever_ are you telling the Watchers about me. I'm done playing with them. Rule two: Dawn also applies to rule one. She's not theirs. No one from this area will allow it. Rule three: Angel and Spike are off of the 'let's kill every vampire' list. They've done more than their fair share in proving that they're on our side. Rule four: You do _exactly_ what we and those in our group tell you to, until we think you're trust-worthy enough to be let on your own. All the other rules will come up when needed. Think you can live with this, Eve?"

All waited with baited breath, as they watched Eve contemplate what she had just been told. Several minutes later, she nodded slowly as she said, "I promise."

_"Good."_

* * *

The time was three in the morning. Dawn and Eve had gone to bed -- both staying in the younger Summers' room -- at Buffy and Angel's insistence. Interestingly enough, Dawn asked Spike to tell her a story about his days before Sunnydale, and he had said yes -- much to both her parents' disproval --. Now the three adults sat in the dining room, playing a game of King's Corner.

"Oh! That's _mean_!"

Spike smirked at Buffy after he had placed the Ace down on the blank spot, and said in reply, "What do you expect? I'm a vampire! Your turn, Sire."

With a blank face, Angel held the ten cards in his hand close to his face. Slowly, one by one, he placed them in their appropriate places on the table. Shocked silence prevailed, before Buffy said, scowling at the cards, "You're sleeping on the couch."

Spike snorted, smirked, and said snidely, "I doubt that!" The other two ignored him as they looked each other in the eyes.

"Really?" Angel murmured in a seductive purr, as his eyes shone with desire as he gazed at the Slayer.

Swallowing thickly -- suddenly breathless -- Buffy choked out, "Or not!"

A smug look replaced the seductive one...only to flicker into uneasiness. Spike stopped smirking -- his expression becoming serious --, as Angel slowly rose from where he had sat -- as if he too sensed what Angel sensed --. Tension filled the air, as the souled vampire moved towards the entrance door. As he opened the door, the others could hear a dreamy female voice say, "Sister take the kettle off, we've all had tea!"

"Dru," Angel murmured, as both Buffy and Spike stood suddenly.

Dru stood outside the doorway. She wore a red long flowing sleeved velvet shirt, black leather pants, and black leather ankle boots. She gazed at Angel -- her eyes eerily and sanely focusing --, and said in a suddenly serious low-toned voice, "Father."

Staring wide-eyed at Drusilla, Spike said numbly, "Hell. She knows."

Buffy looked at Spike in confusion, and said, "Huh?"

Glancing quickly at Buffy then back, the chipped vampire said, "Dru knows that the soul and demon are one now... It was like when she knew Angel had _lost_ his soul. She's always been sensitive to what happens to the family."

Buffy turned back to gaze at Drusilla. Frowning deeply, she muttered darkly, "Great."

Ignoring what Buffy and Spike were saying, Angel asked, "Why are you here, Dru?"

Delight lit up her eyes, as the insane vampire said in a child-like excitement as she clapped her hands together, "I came to see my new sister!"

In shock, Buffy cried out, "No way in HELL is she getting near Dawn!"

Dru turned her suddenly scowling face to Buffy, and said, "Sst! Bad Mummy...not letting sister see sister!"

"I'll 'ave ta agree with the Slayer on this one, Pet. You ain't gettin' near 'er, except through us," said Spike as he looked seriously at Drusilla.

"Buffy? What's going on?"

Everyone looked towards the stairs to see Dawn and Eve standing mid-way down the stairs, hair tussled and half-awake, wearing long t-shirts.

Buffy said with some urgency, "Both of you: get back upstairs NOW!"

Startled, Eve started to obey Buffy, only to stop when Dawn placed a hand on her arm saying, "No."

Looking upset, Buffy started to say Dawn's name in warning, only to be interrupted by said person, as she said calmly and determinedly, "I'm not allowing anyone to shelter me anymore. I am a Slayer...and as a Slayer, hiding isn't an option anymore."

"Well said," a voice murmured smugly, as everyone turned to look at who spoke. Buffy was the only one who was shocked to see Darla standing behind Drusilla. "Don't you think so, Dru?"

Dru was nodding slowly, her eyes and voice dreamy as she said, "Yes... The stars whisper that Little Sister isn't so little as they think!"

In a choked gasped, Buffy said in disbelief, "_Darla!_ Your-- But I saw Angel stake you myself... How can you be here!"

Tilting her head to the side, her eyes gazing at the eldest Slayer shrewdly, Darla said with a faint knowing smiling, "You can thank a certain law firm My Boy has angered for bringing me back, Girl... As well as Drusilla for re-Making me... _Also_ curtsey of that law firm." Her expression became baleful, as Darla turned her gaze to Angel, saying with equal darkness, "And they did all this to unsettle him, and hopefully turn him to darkness... Only it worked a little _too_ well, and My Boy sought vengeance for what had happened instead."

Buffy made a faint choking sound, before turning her shocked gaze to her husband. The expression on his face made her step back.

Angel's gaze was dark with suppressed emotions: rage, helplessness, pain, and grief were just among the many he was experiencing at that moment. In a voice that was deadly, he said to Darla and Drusilla, "Leave."

Rage flashed in the re-sired vampire's eyes, before she snarled, "Is that any way to treat your Sire, My Boy?"

With contempt in his eyes, Angel said crisply, "I am not your 'Boy.' He died when I received my soul for the first time, and you are no longer my Sire. You stopped being my Sire when I killed you the first time, Darla."

With a low growl, Darla's vampiric face appeared, and she lunged towards Angel...passed through the entranceway, and plowed into him.

What followed was complete chaos.

* * *

Across from the Summers' home, a Watcher watched from the house that had been rented for exactly what he was doing: watching.

Calmly, the Watcher lifted the cell phone to his ear as he pressed the express button. On the first ring the other end was picked up, and a voice said, "Report."

With an expressionless voice, the Watcher said, "Angelus' immediate bloodline is completely here."

A pause, then, "Including the Re-Made One?"

"Yes... Something is happening."

"Details."

"The Re-Made One has passed the threshold, and attacked the Souled-- She's alive."

"Who?"

"The Slayer Buffy Summers. She just pulled the Re-Made One off of the Souled One and threw her out of the house and into the Crazed One."

"You are sure?"

"Yes. I am positive it is her... All within the house are now outside. William the Bloody is keeping the young Slayer and another girl on the porch of the house, as the Souled One and Summers face-off with the Re-Made One and the Crazed One... The two vampires have fled unscathed. They are going back into the house."

"Good work. Report anything else you might see when you see it."

"Understood."

The phone disconnected at both ends simultaneously.

* * *

**Next Part:** Secrets are revealed, and plans are made. 


	22. Part 22

**Disclaimer:** Same as what I said in all the _other_ parts.

**Author's Note (_another_**_ brief rant warning_ Ok, people...only _six **days**_ has passed in the timeline of this story (and I _checked_), so _please_ don't get snippy about Angel not heading to LA yet! But because I understand that you guys want a little more interaction from the LA gang, I'll see what I can do... NO promises though.

**Author's Note 2 (**_aka, the **timeline** so far_ Parts 1-31 day; Parts 4-121 day (that's a shocker to even _me_!); Parts 13-161 day; Parts 17-213 days, Parts 22-? day(s).

**Author's Note 3:** Why does Methos want to drive me crazy? _Why!_

**Author's Note 4:** Remind me to _never_ get on Cordelia's bad side. That's all I can say.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn _ (who is in total agreement about phones with Methos right now)

* * *

**Part 22**

_**Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring--**_

Methos lunged for the phone to keep it from ringing for the fifth time.

"This _better_ be important," he snarled as he sat up in his bed rubbing his face to wake himself up.

_"Good morning to you too, Old Man,"_ Joe said cheerfully on the other end.

Methos looked at his alarm clock, and said darkly, "What's so important that you had to wake me up at five in the morning my time, Watcher?"

His voice suddenly serious, Joe said, _"Just wanted to give you a heads up that another Immortal is in Sunnydale."_

That got Methos' attention, as he grabbed a pen and pad on the nightstand, and said tersely, "Details."

_"His name's Ethan Rayne. He's a newbie, but doesn't seem like it, according to his Watcher. He's also **very **dangerous."_

"How so?"

_"He only trained with his mentor for a year...before killing him. "_

"_What!_ How?"

_"Apparently, Ethan Rayne knew of his Immortality before his death, and had been making preparations for quite some time."_

"How far back?"

_"From what we've been able to gather: since he was perhaps sixteen, and he is in his mid-forties now. Let me tell you how much he prepared, since he didn't even hide what he was doing: extensive lessons in many different sword techniques, seeking out Immortals to learn about how they have survived through time, setting things up with an Immortal so that when he **became **Immortal...he wouldn't have to find someone to teach him, and etc."_

"Thus," murmured Methos, "he wouldn't need much time to learn the final lessons an Immortal needs to know before going out on his own...and killing his teacher to prove it."

_"Got that right. Oh, and it appears as if this Ethan Rayne knows Giles, so you might want to see what he says about this guy."_

Methos sighed deeply, before saying, "I'll definitely talk with him. Thanks Joe."

_"Not a problem. Oh, and MacLoud says hi and that he hopes you're enjoying yourself in California."_

Methos laughed abruptly, then coughed, before saying, "Tell Mac that it's been interesting, if anything else."

A dry chuckle followed that. _"I'm sure it has... Well, I better let you go. Talk to you later, Old Man."_

With that, the phone disconnected. Shaking his head, Methos hung up the phone. As he was about to fall back to sleep, the phone rang again.

_What **now**?_ he thought irritably, before grabbing the phone, and saying curtly, "Who is this, and why are you calling me at this atrocious hour?"

There was a startled pause, before the person on the other line spoke, saying, _"I am sorry to intrude on your sleep, Adam, but it is imperative that I speak with you."_

Muttering an ancient curse under his breath, Methos closed his eyes, and asked tiredly, "What is it, Watcher?"

_"An old...**friend **of mine came into town last night. I though I should warn you about him, as he is Immortal," _said Giles grimly on the other end.

A faint disbelieving laugh escaped Methos before he could stop it. With cynical humor, he then said, "Interesting. I just got another call not a moment before about an Immortal that just arrived in town... Is your _friend's_ name by any chance Ethan Rayne?"

_"Yes, in fact, it is. I should warn you, Adam, he is also a magic user, and **very **cunning."_

Dryly, Methos said, "So I gather from what I was told...except about the magic. I didn't know about that. Is there anything else you want to tell me, Giles?"

_"No, that was it."_

"Very well. I shall take into account what I have been told and be careful... Make sure to tell Buffy and Angel as well. I don't want her to have to face a dual yet. Even if she is more than capable of handling it, skill-wise. I'm not too sure about mentally though, since -- as a Slayer -- she is vowed not to take human life."

Grimly, Giles replied, _"Agreed. I shall see you later then, Immortal."_

"Goodbye," Methos said, before hanging up.

Just as he was taking his hand off of the receiver, the phone rang again. Rolling his eyes in disbelief, Methos picked up the phone, and said into the mouthpiece calmly, "Hello, Buffy."

_"How'd you know it was me, Adam," _Buffy asked in surprise.

Smirking, Methos said, "Lets just call it a hunch, shall we?"

_"Whatever. Anyway, the reason I'm calling is because I'm calling an emergency meeting at the Magic Box."_

"What's the emergency?"

_"I'm not going to repeat myself, so come to the meeting and you'll find out. Oh, I gotta go. Someone else is trying to call me."_

"Fine. I'll come...and tell Giles hi and that he might as well wait for the meeting before telling you and everyone else why he's calling."

As he hung up, he heard Buffy exclaiming, _"What the **Hell **are you talking about!"_

Methos' smirk slowly transformed into a satisfied grin, before becoming a scowl...as the phone rang _again_. Ignoring the phone, he stood, went over to his suitcase, grabbed some clothes, and got dressed. By the time the phone rang for the fifteenth time, he picked it up, and snarled, "Whoever's on the other end _better_ have a good reason to call, or they'll find themselves a _head shorter_ next time I see them!"

_"Nice talking to you too...**Methos**," _Cordelia said sarcastically with a bitter edge.

In stunned shock, the Immortal asked quietly, "How do you know my name?"

_"Vision," _came the curt reply, then, _"and I saw** a LOT **of things...Death."_

The shock wore off, to be replaced by anger. "Why are you calling me? Aren't you _Angel's_ Seer, not mine?"

_"Because my message is for you, not him."_

"Then speak, _Messenger_."

_"Fine. The reason you were called as a Warrior for our side is about to become apparent...and it isn't what you think either."_

"Why was I called, then?"

_"Can't tell you. You gotta figure that out for yourself. Although, a warning: you better tell Angel who you are and were, and how you changed sides. If you don't, some** really BAD **stuff will happen."_

Before Methos could reply, Cordelia hung up. Slamming the receiver down in rage, Methos then picked up the phone, and threw it hard against the farthest wall. He grabbed up his coat and sword, and slammed the door behind him, as he left his hotel room. The hotel room he had rented once he realized that Giles didn't have a guest bedroom.

* * *

**Next Part:** Showdown number one doth commence! Ie: Watchers, Immortals, Slayers, Witches, Vampires, and maybe even a Messenger. Need I say more? 


	23. Part 23

**Author's Note:** Please excuse any slips in grammar or context, but I actually started _becoming_ Angel at times. This isn't something that I have control over... It just _happens_. In fact, if you can name all the times the viewpoints switched, you're one up on me..._I_ can't even tell!

**Author's Note 2:** _Warning!_ I let Angel have his will for this part. So don't blame me for anything that might be said. It came as a shock to me, what he thought.

**Author's Note 3:** After writing this part, I have a feeling that there might be a "Many Years In The Future" sequel...to tie up any loose ends. We'll see how this story ends, and go from there.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who never quite realized before how much a Muse can take you over in order to get what they want said across)

* * *

**Part 23**

The tension within Angel's car as he drove to the Magic Box was beyond unbearable. No one said anything, which left the souled vampire alone with his thoughts. Thoughts that were chaotic, yet not.

_How am I going to tell them? But maybe I won't need to... Darla pretty much said what had happened. Oh God! Please don't let them ask for details!_

He glanced at Dawn as she leaned against Spike, half asleep from the motion of the car and only three hours of sleep, as the chipped vampire tenderly stroked her hair in concern. Seeming to sense his Grand-Sire's eyes on him, he looked up, and nodded solemnly as they made eye contact. Turning his gaze back to the road, Angel continued his thoughts.

_Spike seems awfully close to Dawn...but so does she to him... I know Buffy says that they're like that because of what they went through together when they were fighting Glory and the promise that he made, but I think it might be more than that. There is an honest attraction between them. In a way -- with Dawn being pre-Immortal and a Slayer --, I can approve of the pairing... I just hope neither regrets it in the future...but they won't have the difficulties that Buffy and I had, as there is no curse in their way of being happy together._

His lips thinned, as he looked in the rearview mirror to Buffy and Eve. The eldest and youngest Slayers were sitting as far apart as they could, gazing at each other warily.

_**Please**, don't start anything, Buffy. We can't afford it. There's too much at stake right now._

Just then, they pulled up in front of the Magic Box. Angel noticed that Giles' car was there, and that the lights were on in the store. He also sensed a..._living_ power within the building that told him that Willow and Tara were already here. He had noticed -- ever since his soul and demon were combined -- that he could actually _sense_ a thing or person's power, and tell what _kind_ of power it was. Good, evil, dead, alive, or neutral and its various degrees...he could sense it all.

As he walked inside, he saw that he was right, as Willow and Tara looked up from the large tome they were studying. Willow waved, as Tara winced and looked down, rubbing her eyes.

_If only Tara could control her abilities to read auras. Especially considering the type of people that she is in constant contact with._

Angel noticed as Giles came out of the training room carrying a long, fairly large, sword-length, wrapped bundle carefully.

_Giles must have finally gotten those swords for Buffy that he said he would get for her to try out._

Once Giles set down his bundle on the table beside Willow and Tara, he looked over to Angel and the others. Nodding his head in acknowledgement, the Watcher said, "Good, you are here." He began unwrapping the bundle as he said, "Buffy, the swords I requested finally came in. Could you come here, and see which one suits you best?"

_I was right._

As Buffy went to inspect the swords, the shop door once again opened. Angel turned to see who it was, and wasn't surprised to see Adam.

_He seems upset. I wonder what happened?_

After a quick glance around the shop, Methos looked at Angel, and tilted his head in the direction of the training room, his intention clear to the vampire. With a nod, Angel led the way.

_I wonder what he wants to talk about?_

Once in the training room, Angel watched as Adam closed the door. Taking off his coat, the Immortal said calmly, "Before coming here, I had an..._interesting_ conversation with your Seer."

Angel silently raised an eyebrow in inquiry, as he thought, _Really? And what did she say to you, Immortal?_

The Immortal's lips thinned, before saying, "Apparently, it would be in the best interest of all, if I told you who I am, and how I changed sides to the Light."

My eyes narrowed, before I said quietly, "Go on."

He was nervous, that much I could see, before he said -- obviously hedging around the subject --, "It seems, that we are..._brothers_ of sorts. On this side and the other."

He made _me_ seem plain-speaking with what he had just said. I had a feeling that what he would say next would explain what he had just said...and it did.

Drawing in a deep breath, he then said grimly, "Angel, as you were once known as Angelus, the Scourge of Europe... I was once known as Methos, one of the Four Horsemen."

A chill ran down my spine, and spread throughout my body, making me numb with shock. Knowledge filled me. Knowledge that the demon possessed about this Immortal being. He was ancient. Over five thousand years old in this day. He was a destroyer of nations. A murderer... And many other such things. But one thing above all others filled my mind: his name as a Warrior for the First Evil.

"Death," I whispered emotionlessly. "You were the Horseman Death."

The Immortal looked me strait in the eye, and said -- still grim --, "Yes, I was Death...but I am no longer him. I have not been him for over three thousand years. I also became a Warrior for the Powers That Be roughly one hundred years ago."

It only took me a moment to make the connection. "That was about the same time I received my soul."

The Immortal nodded, a morbid humor touching his lips and eyes, as he said, "Exactly. Whistler came to me. Showed me you receiving your soul. Said I needed to make a choice... And I chose."

Angel tilted his head as he gazed at Methos. He knew that the Immortal spoke the truth. How did he know? It was another of the abilities that he now possessed.

"Then, I suppose," Angel said quietly, "there is no reason for us _former_ Dark Warriors to not work together for the Light. I am honored that you would willingly teach my wife the ways of Immortality...and in so doing, aid my daughter when she becomes Immortal as well."

Angel thought deeply for a moment, then said seriously, "I do not ask this lightly, Methos: Would you allow me to call you Brother?"

After a moment, Methos grinned in acceptance, and held out his hand for Angel. Angel took it in the ancient tradition of clasping the forearm. As they stood so, Methos said quietly, "I would gladly let you call me Brother, but don't call me Methos unless we are alone. I don't want the others -- or anybody -- to know who I _really_ am. Not yet anyway."

Angel solemnly nodded his head in agreement, as they released their arm-clasp. Just then, there was a commotion outside in the main shop area, and seconds later, Buffy shouted in fear.

_"ANGEL!"_

Immediately, Angel ran out of the training room, Methos close behind, sword drawn. Angel took only one glance of the situation, swiftly went to Buffy, and protectively stood in front of her, glaring at the Watchers before him. Spike was doing the same thing with Dawn, Angel noted out of the corner of his eye.

_They will not have either of them. I **will NOT ** allow it!_

"Out of my way, Vampire," Quinton sneered.

"Over my incinerated body!" Angel snapped in reply

"That can easily be arranged," Quinton said darkly and quietly.

"For what purpose are you here, Watcher," asked Methos calmly -- yet deadly --, as he came to stand beside Angel, resting the tip of his sword on the floor as he laid his hands on top of the hilt before him.

Behind him, Angel sensed Buffy grab one of the swords on the table behind her. _**Good.** If there is a battle, I don't want her unarmed._

Quinton's eyes flicked from Angel, to Buffy and what she was doing, and back, before saying, "We wish to know how it is that the Slayer Buffy Summers is alive, and why we were not informed of that fact."

"Because it's none of your business," said Whistler from where he stood just inside the shop's entrance door. "She's no longer yours. If fact, she never _was_ yours."

Angel felt a languid smile touch his lips. _About time he showed up._

Quinton turned around, and asked sharply, "Who are you to say such a thing?"

Whistler moved further into the room, until he was standing in front of the Watcher, and said, "The name's Whistler, and I'm a Messenger for the Powers That Be. _That's_ what gives me the right to say what I did. 'Cause it came from _Them_, not me."

Angel nodded his agreement, before saying softly, "He speaks the truth. Especially since he was the one who showed me Buffy in the first place." _And thus, changing my life forever._

Quinton turned back to look at me sharply, as he said, "What!"

Buffy snorted behind me, as she said, "That's old news. Nothing to get your tights up about."

_She always had a way with words. Time seems to have made it even **more** interesting._

"Got that right," Whistler said, as he moved to stand on my other side, but not before Buffy moved to stand in front of me. I protectively put my hands on her shoulders as she positioned her sword as Methos had. I know we made an impressive picture.

"Anyway," the Messenger continued, "I've got _another_ message for you Watchers. They want you to re-instate the old rules, and take out all the crap you put into it. 'Cause you guys have actually _shortened_ the Slayer's lifespan with you so-called 'improved' rules."

Quinton bristled, as he said, "Really?...and, _how_ did we shorten the Slayer's life?"

"Keeping them isolated, for instance," said Whistler. "If they had had a base of support outside of the Watchers -- namely their family, friends, and sometimes even spouses --, they would've had even _more_ reason to last as long as they could. _Hell_, the average age that a Slayer lived to when your group was first organized was _thirty_! Now it's what?...eighteen _if_ they're lucky. That's a pretty big drop."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Methos nodding his agreement, before saying, "It is true. The Slayers in my time lasted usually to the age of thirty, with an active duty of at least fifteen to eighteen years..." He suddenly grinned, as if amused by something, before saying, "In fact, Buffy here is the _embodiment_ of what I wished the Slayer to be when the Watchers Council was created."

_Why am I not surprised?_

All but Buffy, Giles, and myself were shocked by what Methos said. I looked heavenward for a moment, before murmuring, "Anything _else_ you want to tell them?"

Methos gave me a sly sidelong glance, but said nothing.

Silence fell for a moment before Whistler said, "And another thing, Watchers: The second Slayer that you activated by killing Faith is off limits to you guys. Eve is the only Slayer you're getting, and that's _only_ if you change your ways. Giles here is now her Watcher. The Powers That Be have been _extremely_ pleased with how he's trained the Slayer Buffy, and want _that_ style of training to continue. So, you got two choices: _completely_ change your system around, or be disbanded."

I noticed Quinton's face was practically as white as Spike's hair, as rage burned in his eyes. In a terse voice, he said, "If that is what we must do to keep the Slayer that we _do_ have, then we shall change. _But_ don't expect the change to be immediate!"

Crossing his arms, the Messenger said, "I know, and They know, too. Just as long as you _do_ change. Now, the one's who belong here have some other business to discuss, so you better go. And I don't just mean your hotel rooms, but back to England, and begin changing."

Standing stiffly, the Watcher then snapped, "Very well," turned around, and left the shop with the other Watchers following behind.

The moment that the door closed, the tension levels within the building dropped considerably. I noticed Willow and Tara relax back in the chairs were they sat not far from me. Spike took Dawn over to the couch alcove, and had her sit down, as he went to get her a drink of water. As I took the sword from Buffy's hands, I saw Giles leaning heavily against the checkout counter. Methos had put his sword away wherever he hid it. Something I would dearly like to know how to do, but not even Buffy will tell me how they do it. She calls it an Immortal secret. I call it being annoying.

As I put the sword I had taken from Buffy with the others, my beloved went over to Giles, placed a gentle hand on his arm, and asked in concern, "Are you alright Giles?"

It caused me to take a closer look at the Watcher. He _did_ look a little ill or worn. As if he could not take much more before collapsing.

Giles nodded in response to Buffy's question, and said quietly, "I'm fine, just not liking what I have to tell you."

"And that would be my cue to leave," said Whistler as he started to walk out of the building. He stopped for a moment at the entranceway, and looked at me, saying as he closed the door, "See you around, Kid."

_Just what I wanted to hear...**not**!_ (**pause**) _**Great.** I've been hanging around Cordelia too long._

As Angel returned his focus back to Giles, the Watcher said, "Buffy, since you were the one to call this 'emergency' meeting, perhaps you should tell your news first."

Buffy nodded in agreement, before looking over at me, then Spike, saying, "Dru's in town...and Darla seems to be alive in the vampire sense, and is with Dru."

Into the slightly stunned silence, Giles asked, "How?"

"Readers Digest version," my beloved said with false humor, "A bunch of evil lawyers in LA brought her back to torment Angel."

Giles warily rubbed his eyes, before saying, "Hearing this -- coupled with my own news -- is terrifying in the possibilities presented of what could happen."

Tilting her head to the side, Buffy asked, "And your news would be?"

The Watcher dropped his arm, and gazed at my beloved, before saying quietly, "Ethan paid me a visit earlier... He's Immortal, and is looking for someone to challenge."

Buffy looked ready to faint, as she said in a strangled voice, "What!"

_No! She doesn't need this right now!_ I thought, as Methos murmured, "He's a Head Hunter... I should've realized that from what I had been told."

Buffy was clearly panicking, as she said, "What're we gonna do, Giles! I'm not ready to start beheading people because of some stupid _Game_! I mean -- _really_ -- who'd want to be the last surviving Immortal, just to live their life alone!"

_She has more of a point than she realizes. Being alone is the scariest thing in the world. It's one of the reasons I feel so blessed to have **her ** in my life...and now Dawn as well._

Angel moved over to Buffy after a moment, and gently held her, soothing her. "Shh. Everything will be all right. I promise."

Tearfully, she whispered into my shirt, "What are we gonna do?"

"Whatever is necessary, Slayer," said Methos as he came to stand in front of us. "Whatever is necessary to stay alive. That is all we _can_ do."

* * *

**Next Part:** A small breather to get away from the mind that is Angel's. But that doesn't mean that I'm not moving forward in the story. 


	24. Part 24

**Disclaimer:** If they were mine, they would be together. Need I say more?

**Author's Note:** Before you read this guys, know that the Reading I wrote in this part _actually_ happened! Most of what Tara does, I did and felt. Believe me when I say, that was the most interesting experience I've had...'cause I was Tara and myself at the same time.

Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn (who is amazed that she wrote only one Author Note for this part!)

* * *

**Part 24**

Willow and Tara entered their apartment, both extremely tired. They had only had perhaps three hours worth of sleep, before being called to the Magic Box.

Tara was deeply disturbed by everything she had heard today, and the uncertainty of what lay ahead. The tension that surrounded Buffy and Angel was beyond unpleasant...and it was not centered on love, but fear. They needed guidance, and not from the sources they were getting it from. Those "sources" only seemed to confuse them further... The two Warriors needed a firmer understanding...and she knew how to do that.

As Willow closed the door of the apartment, Tara went into the special room they had set up together for their ceremonial -- as well as everyday -- magic. Willow followed behind, her expression showing that she did not know what was going on. Once inside the Magic Room -- as they had nicknamed it --, Tara went over to were they kept their private magic supplies in a locked chest. She opened it, and rummaged around for a moment, looking for one thing. She pulled out a black bag about ten inches by five inches, then an incense holder, some incense, and matches. She stood, went to the middle of the room, and sat down.

As Tara lighted the incense, Willow moved out of the doorway, and into the room, to sit beside her lover. It was then that she caught the scent of the incense, and asked, "Strawberry? I'm not aware of any spell that uses strawberry incense."

Tara smiled faintly, her eyes filled with love, as she gazed with a sidelong glance at Willow, then returned her attention back to what she was doing. She opened the bag, and pulled out a book, and handed it to her companion.

Uncertainly, Willow read the title, "The Faeries' Oracle," then opened the book. As she skimmed through the pages -- without reading what was written --, she noticed the fascinating drawings of faeries on them, many of them barely seeable on the sand-colored paper. After a while, she noticed that there were now _very_ distinct numbered pictures of faeries of all kinds, and that they were titled. A moment later she realized that she was looking at pictures of Tarot cards and their descriptions and meanings.

Frowning slightly, Willow asked, "Why haven't I seen these before, Tara? I thought you'd shown me all your magic stuff."

Tara had been sitting quietly, waiting for Willow to ask her just that question. She replied, saying softly, "I wanted to. I would've shown you before this, but they didn't want me to."

Tara watched as Willow tilted her head slightly, confusion in her eyes, as she said, "They? Who're They?"

"The faeries. They're the ones who like the strawberry incense. When I need them to help me, I use that."

Off of Willow's uncomprehending gaze, Tara said softly -- as she pulled a smaller brown bag out of the black one and unzipped it --, "Here, I'll show you."

What she would normally say silently in her head, she now said out loud for Willow's benefit. "My friends, I ask for your help. Some friends of Willow's and mine are having a difficult time. They need guidance other than what they're getting. I feel the need to come to you for this help. Tell us what you will, and we in turn will tell the others."

With those words spoken, I began to shuffle the deck, keeping in mind the situation that Buffy and Angel were in. After shuffling a few times, I just held the deck, and said to Willow, "Wills, did you notice that this wasn't like other decks, when you were looking in the book?"

Willow nodded, as she said, "You mean like the fact that there are no Cups, Wands, Pentagrams, Swords, or defined Elements in it?"

I nodded, then said, "That's because there's no true set order to them. Sure, they're numbered, but that's only to make it easier to find them in the book."

As Willow said, "Huh," in response, I looked at the cards in my hands, and murmured softly, "I'm going to do a set layout called the Question Game. I believe this will give us the answers that are needed."

Holding the cards in my right hand, I laid them out on the floor with my left.

After placing the first card before me, I placed the second one to the left of it. The third went above the first, while the fourth went below the first. The fifth card went to the right of the first card. The sixth was above and to the right of the fifth, while the seventh card went to the bottom-right of the fifth card. This completed my layout.

Placing the unused cards to the left of me -- where Willow wasn't sitting --, I studied the cards before me. Each place on the spread had a meaning, which -- coupled with the meaning of the card -- would tell me what I needed to know. Drawing in a deep breath, I closed my eyes, and held my left hand directly over the cards. After a moment to ready myself, I began to move my hand to sense which card felt warmest.

My hand was warm and tingled, as it stopped over the second card. Before I turned it over, I thought of what that place meant: _This is how it happened._ Meaning that this is what caused the problem that Buffy and Angel now faced.

I turned the card over -- making the top of the card now the bottom. I blinked, not understanding. I would have to go to the book... I usually did any way.

As I took the book from Willow, she looked at the card, face scrunched cutely in concentration, as she said, "That look's like the same picture as on the back of the cards."

"It is," is all I say, as I quickly flip through the book to number fifty-one, to look up the meaning of the Topsie-Turvets, Reversed. As I got to the page, I thought, _Oh yeah. That's right. This card means the same thing as the upright meaning...only worse._

"Looks like it was unavoidable," I murmured. "Because of everything that had happened, there was no choice _but_ for it to happen."

At Willow's odd look, I said, "This card usually means a new perspective or outlook on something, but what I'm getting is that because of the aspect of Immortality coming into their lives...what happened was unavoidable. I don't know why yet, but I know we will by the end of this reading."

Turning back to the cards after Willow nodded, I once again passed my left hand over the cards to see which was next. The faeries seemed to be playing with me. They wouldn't tell me at first, which made me frown. Then, after several moments of silent debate with them, I flipped over the first card, as I thought of the placement's meaning: _the situation or problem._

Sighing, I looked in the book again. They weren't going to make this easy for me in any way. The Oak Men, Reversed. Meaning: I had to look a little harder.

"Please don't make me pull another card, guys," I muttered, then silently cursed, as I realized that I had no other choice.

Taking the unused cards into my hands, I placed the top card over the Oak Men.

"Solus, Reversed," I said, not understanding. _It's been too long since I used them. The meanings aren't coming too clear._

Picking up the book, I looked at the meaning, and felt a jolt run through me, as I whispered in shock, "They had lost their way. I understand the Topsie-Turvets now too. Because they had lost their way, they couldn't look at anything from a new perspective, thus what happened couldn't be avoided, like I said earlier."

Once again, I placed my hand over the cards. The cards all felt the same. That was when a thought struck me: go in the order of the numbers. That upset me, then I remembered how I didn't understand the second card's meaning until the first card had been turned over.

"Alright. Alright! I'll do it in order," I said, a little upset, making my love look at me strangely.

I turned over the third card, while thinking, _This is their emotions right now._

Penelope Dreamweaver, Reversed. I read the meaning, but it did not make sense until I reached the last paragraph.

"Huh, seems that their emotional state right now is that everything is unfair. They'll need to snap out of that fast if they want to keep living."

"True," said Willow, "but considering everything they've been through recently...it's understandable."

Nodding, I turned over the fourth card, thinking, _This card represents what will happen in the future_, and just realized I had flipped over the _fifth_ card and thought _that_ places meaning.

"They pulled one on me," I said in disbelief. "I hate it when they do that!"

But the card had been pulled, so I looked at it. Tobaira of the Waters, Upright.

_**Finally**, one that's upright! Not that I'm arguing or anything._

I looked up the meaning, and said, "Looks like things are going to change, and they'll be _good_ changes."

"So there's a light at the end of the tunnel," Willow asked hopefully.

Nodding, I turned over the fourth card, thinking, _This is what they fear._

Losgunna, Reversed. I looked at the book, and the meaning made no sense, so I pulled another card from the unused ones, and laid it on top of Losgunna. I became chilled.

The Dark Lady, Upright.

"They fear changing," I said numbly. "It will destroy them, if they don't... But they _will_ change. That's what Tobaira's saying."

"Hope is still there then?"

"Yes," I said in reply to Willow's question.

Sighing, I turned the sixth card. _This is a warning._

My eyebrows shot up. The Piper, Upright.

"Beware being persuaded against your will, Warriors."

I shuddered. Those we not my words, but another's. My lips thinned, as I grimly turned over the last card. _This is a suggestion of what they need to do._

The Faery Godmother, Upright. I did not even need to look at the book for this one's meaning, for it was _this_ card that told me who they needed to go to for guidance and help. The funny thing was, that this person had pretty much been here since this mess started. I looked up at Willow. By her expression, I knew she knew I had the answer.

"Adam. They have to have Adam's help to solve their situation... It's the _only_ way."

* * *

**Author Note 2 (**_ok, I lied, here's a second one_ If you guys have any questions about this part, or want me to clarify something...e-mail me. I'll tell you what I can.

Author's Note 3 (and here's a third one): This is what the Tarot layout looked like -- for anyone interested --:

3 6  
2 1 5  
4 7

**Next Part:** Methos!


	25. Part 25

**Disclaimer:** I WISH I owned them!

**Author's Note:** I REALLY hate phones, right now. Especially since mine rang about _TEN times_ while writing the first section of this part!

**Author's Note 2:** Another Tarot reading, what can I say? When they call to me, I must do what they say. Also: these are actual Readings, people! I don't purposefully go through the cards and pick the ones I want to use...they pick _themselves_.

**Author's Note 3:** It's been brought to my attention that some people think that there is no plot to this story... To correct that assumption, let me tell you what type of story this is: a mystery, if you _really_ think about it. I've dropped clues _everywhere_ on what's going to happen. So enjoy, and see if you can guess what's going to happen next!

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn _ (who spent WAY too much time working on this part)

* * *

**Part 25**

The hard rock music was playing so loud on his stereo that it took a moment for Methos to realize that something was ringing insistently. Muttering, he dug into his coat, grabbed his cell phone, and snapped irritably, "What!"

There was a pause on the line, then a voice he vaguely remembered as Tara's said, _"We need to speak with you."_

Frowning, Methos turned down the stereo as he asked, "Who's 'we'?"

_"Me and Willow. Can you come to our place? It's important."_

"How important?"

_"Buffy and Angel's lives depend on it."_

* * *

Methos knocked impatiently on Willow and Tara's apartment door. Moments later, it opened to show a frazzled looking Willow holding a black cat. Silently, she looked at Methos, then stepped back to allow him inside.

Stepping inside, the ancient Immortal looked around the apartment. He noticed the simple yet mystical feel of the place in its decoration.

_Definitely the home of magic users_, he thought, as Tara came out of a back room, the smell of incense strong around her.

Lifting an eyebrow in inquiry, he said, "I came as you asked... Now explain what you meant about the Slayer and vampire."

Nodding, Tara gestured for Methos to sit down. Once sitting, the Wiccan said, "After Willow and I got home after all the excitement today, I did a Reading."

"You mean Tarot cards, correct?" the Immortal asked, making sure.

She nodded, then said, "The Reading was to determine where Buffy and Angel could go to get help with everything that's happening, especially since their usual sources don't seem to be working."

"And where do I come into this?" Methos asked quietly.

Tara looked directly into his eyes, as she said bluntly, "The cards said that you are the one they need to go to, to solve their problems at the moment."

Methos looked down at his clasped hands, and said softly -- with an edge to his voice --, "And how am I to aid them?"

"That is what we are going to find out," said the natural-born witch, as she pulled out a deck of Tarot cards, and sat down beside Methos.

Willow pushed the coffee table closer in front of the two and sat down opposite of them. As Tara looked through the cards, the Immortal asked, "What deck is that?"

"The Celtic Tarot deck," came the simple reply as Tara took out the card she had been looking for: The Fool.

After reshuffling the deck, Tara handed it to Methos and asked him to shuffle it three times, thinking as he did so -- one word per shuffle -- _ Body, Mind, Spirit_. Once he had done so, Tara took back the deck and took the top twelve cards, and put the others to the side. She then took the Fool card that she had taken out earlier and put it with the other twelve, and shuffled them all together. Then placed them in a straight line horizontally across the table facedown.

There was a pause, as if all were waiting for something to happen.

After a moment, Methos frowned, and said, "I'm getting the feeling that these cards all need to be face-up, _then_ we figure out what it all means.

Tara nodded as Willow murmured agreement. Within moments, all the cards were face-up.

Methos noticed how Tara had placed all the cards that came before The Fool above the ones who came after The Fool, and asked, "What kind of spread is this?"

Without looking up from the cards, Tara said, "You see where The Fool is? Well, the cards before that one are what you already know about your question and yourself, and have already happened. The ones after The Fool are all the stuff that answers your question, and helps you to figure out what to do."

She pointed to the four cards before The Fool, and explained, "The first card is the Five of Cups, and means that there has been a great loss -- emotionally in the heart or in a relationship of some sort --, but that some hope remains. The next card is the Five of Pentacles, and means pretty much the same thing, except this one concerns money or material worth. Both these cards also mean loneliness."

She looked up at Methos, and said softly, "You've been very lonely in your life, haven't you?"

Keeping his eyes solely focused on the cards, the ancient Immortal nodded agreement, and thought, _You've no idea, Child... Absolutely no idea at all how true that is._

Tara returned her attention to the cards and said as she lightly tapped the third card, "The Ace of Swords suggests that after that time of loneliness, you at last found direction in your life... A clarity of thought and movement in a new direction in your life, in other words." Her hand moved to the fourth card: the Prince of Wands. "This one talks about traveling; getting tired of something, and leaving. This one and the Ace of Swords also tie in together, if you think about it, as one set talks about loneliness and the other set talks about traveling...and those two things tend to go hand-in-hand, especially for an Immortal."

Methos again nodded agreement, as Tara touched The Fool, and said, "This is now," she then gestured to the cards below the first row, "and this is what's too come. The answer to your question, Immortal."

Methos looked up from the cards, to gaze at Willow. She had been quiet through this entire thing, and he was wondering how she was taking all this. He raised an eyebrow at her wide-eyed, shocked and amazed expression as she looked at Tara.

"Willow," he asked softly. She looked at him. "Are you alright?"

Swallowing, Willow nodded her head as she got herself under control. She then said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just realized where Tara's strengths are, that's all."

Methos made a noncommittal sound of understanding, then looked back at Tara to see her smiling faintly, laughter and joy in her eyes. Quietly, she said, "Shall we?"

At everyone's nod, she commented firmly, _"Good."_

The Wiccan touched the card after The Fool: the King of Swords, and said, "This -- from what I'm getting -- is talking about a person. The name I keep hearing in my head is Angel's. Now from what I've been told about him -- and from the little I've seen -- this is definitely him. It is appropriate that he be in this Reading, as he is one of its subjects."

Tara touched the next card: the Queen of Cups. "Like the King of Swords, this card is also a person...and it's _definitely_ Buffy. This card's practically shouting her name. It's interesting how Buffy and Angel compliment each other perfectly: Air and Water, thought and feelings, truth and love, reason and intuition, head and heart, justice and mercy...you get the idea."

Methos chuckled faintly, as Willow grinned and said, "Aren't _I_ the one that babbles, Tara?"

"Yeah," Tara said absently, as she touched the Princess of Wands. "This is another person: Dawn... And looking at this, I can see why Buffy and Dawn have trouble getting along a good deal of the time: Water and Fire, opposite elements. For some reason, she's in this too. Maybe the next card will tell us why.

"The Ace of Wands. Well, it is the same element. It means individual creativity, original thinking. Apparently the solution to helping them out isn't going to be one that's been done before."

"That's nothing new to me," Methos muttered, as Tara tapped The Wheel of Fortune thoughtfully.

"Something happens here. Things will become very fast, and changes will be immediate..." Tara's focus went to the next card: The Emperor. "Interesting, two Major Arcana cards together. This is pretty big."

Tara looked up from the card, and at Methos, as she said seriously, "This card is also a person, just as the first three after The Fool were. This is you. After the event -- whatever it is -- makes everything go faster, you step into play, and do what you need to do."

Methos nodded, as he said, "So now I know _when_ I must help them, but the how is not really known yet, and we only have two cards left to interpret."

She nodded, and pointed to the next card: the Princess of Cups. "Something to do with emotions, and as it is the same element that Buffy is under...I believe it deals with her. I just wish I knew how." Tara touched the last card: The Chariot. "Success, all will be made right."

"So," Methos said, as he leaned back on the couch where he sat, "from what I understand, the final outcome will be decided by Buffy, but I must be there to help?"

"Yes," Tara said, as she began to pick up the cards and put them away.

Becoming thoughtful, Methos murmured, "I wonder why the cards don't say that Angel should be the one to help her... Perhaps the event that happens concerns him."

Tara nodded as she absently picked up the unused Tarot cards. Her grip was loose, and two cards slipped out of the middle of the deck. The first one landing on the table face up, while the other landed on Methos' lap -- also face up.

Methos felt chilled, as he picked up the card on his lap, and whispered, "This is me."

Tara's expression was one of deep thought, as she said, "Weird. If I'm getting this right: Angel is Air, Buffy is Water, Dawn is Fire, and you are Earth. There's only one element that hasn't been named: Spirit."

Noticing the card on the table, Tara picked it up: the Ten of Wands. Her expression then became distant and vacant, as she murmured, "The Champions of Light shall carry the burden of the world... Thus, they must be lighter than their burden."

* * *

Methos was walking by one of the many cemeteries that he had to pass on his way to the hotel where he was staying, when he felt another Immortal's presence. It was powerful, but _very_ young. Wearily, he drew his sword from the confines of his coat, and called out, "Who's there?"

After several tense seconds, Angel, then Buffy holding her own sword in hand came into view. Breathing a sigh of relief, Methos nodded as he put away his sword, the Slayer following suit.

_**Good.** Even if I'm the only Immortal she has met, she uses what I taught her. It also helps that she can already sense the supernatural_, Methos thought as the Slayer and souled vampire came towards him. As they reached him, he asked, "How goes the Slaying tonight?"

Buffy grinned with a dazzling smile, while Angel rolled his eyes.

"Very well, I take it," Methos commented as he fell in step beside the couple.

Buffy laughed giddily, as they walked away from the cemetery, and said, "We had a whole gang of about _thirty_ vamps try to take us down, but Dawn and Eve showed up, and we kicked their asses!"

* * *

Ethan Rayne stepped out of the bushes where he had been hiding -- a cruel smile in his eyes and upon his lips --, and whispered, "Well, Slayer, it seems I have found my Immortal!"

A few minutes after he felt the other Immortals leave his presence, he whispered, "Dispel, Shield of Oblivion, your task is done," and cut his hand. A moment later, there was a faint shimmering in the air around him, then all was as it was before.

Slipping his hands into his pockets, Ethan commented to himself, "Now...how to get her into my hands, without all of her people coming after me?"

"I may be of assistance with that," said a female voice smoothly behind him.

Turning around quickly in surprise, Ethan saw a petite blonde-haired woman with a tall brunette behind her. He knew instantly that they were vampires.

* * *

**Next Part:** As the cards have spoken, so it shall be. That's the only hint you're getting. 


	26. Part 26

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, I am NOT!

**Author's Note:** It's time to get serious here guys. All the characters have taken their places, and the final act has begun.

**Author's Note 2:** This part is made possible by Sarah McLaughlin and her song _Fear_.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn _ (who finally sees the end of this story in sight!)

* * *

**Part 26**

_Three Days Later:_

"Well, Wes, at least you're a Watcher again -- even if it is for a different organization --," Angel said into his cell phone as he scrambled eggs for everyone for breakfast in the Summers' home.

Buffy grinned at the sight. It had been quite awhile since something so domestic had felt so _right_. She continued to listen in on Angel's side of the conversation with his co-workers and friends in LA with amused interest as she waited for the other two Slayers to get downstairs for breakfast.

"Are you _sure_ you don't need me to come back to LA yet, Wesley? (**doubtful**) You're not just saying that so that I'll stay here until everything's been taken care of with Buffy and Dawn, are you? (**placating**) Alright, alright! I believe you! (**pause**) Cordelia wants to talk to me? Sure, put her on. (**faint smile**) Hey, Cordy. (**annoyed**) That is absolutely none of your business. (**disbelief**) Cordelia! (**thoughtful**) How _is_ Fred? (**frowning**) Hmm, we'll have to work on that when I get back then. (**confusion**) Lorne? What'd he want? (**pause**) Yeah, I'll go see him when I get back. (t**urning off stove**) Well, I need to go Cordelia. I'll talk with you and the others later... 'K, bye."

Angel slipped his cell phone in his back pocket as he began scooping the eggs onto the already fixed plates of food, and said to Buffy as she started to laugh, "Welcome to my world. That's a pretty good example of what goes on at my place, so you might want to get used to it."

"Well, at least your guys' activities are all in one place...unlike ours!" Buffy exclaimed grinning.

Angel rolled his eyes, as he said dryly, "It helps that I live in a hotel, and that the business is there as well. What we would need is for everyone to move into it, and it _would_ all be in one place...except when we're fighting demons and other occasional trips."

"What would all be in one place?" Dawn asked as she absently adjusted her shirt while entering the kitchen, Eve behind her.

"Everything Angel's group does," Buffy said, then asked, "Ready for school?"

"Yeah. I still can't believe I'll be gone from here in two weeks," Dawn said as she sat down as Angel placed a plate of food in front of her.

Angel nodded, then said to his daughter, "When will you get home from school?"

Dawn was thoughtful for a moment, as she contemplated her answer and as she took her first bite of eggs. After she swallowed, she said, "Probably around three-thirty...four o'clock at the most."

Buffy nodded her consent to the times given, and said when Angel glanced at her, "Tara and Willow are manning the shop, so they won't be home 'til late tonight. Eve and I will probably get home about half an hour to an hour after Dawn, as Adam and Giles wants us to do a pretty hard workout...which you'll be getting tomorrow, Dawn. So don't think you're getting out of it, just because it'll be Saturday."

Dawn scowled, as she griped, "I've just become a Slayer! Why do _I_ have to go through this stupid training!"

Buffy felt herself become enraged. Standing suddenly, she snapped, "Because it will keep you alive... Probably even longer than me when _I_ was first Called! Which was your age right now, by the way!", and stormed out of the room.

She ignored Dawn and Angel calling her name as she walked outside, slamming the door shut as she went.

* * *

Around noon, Buffy, Eve, Giles, and Adam took a break from training at the Magic Box. As the others were eating a small lunch, Buffy made a phone call.

"Hey, it's me," Buffy said, after Angel sleepily answered the phone.

She heard the faint rustle of cloth, then Angel saying with some concern, _"Buffy? Is everything alright?"_

The Slayer smiled as she saw Willow and Tara going to talk with a customer that had just entered the shop. Turning around, she leaned back onto the checkout counter to gaze at the special items that were kept out of harm's way, and said, "Everything's just fine. We're just taking a quick break to eat."

Looking down, Buffy fiddled with the phone cord, as she said nervously, "How's Dawn?"

Angel sighed, before saying, _"Understandably upset... She's a lot like you when you were first Called, you know."_

Dropping her head, Buffy murmured quietly, "I know. That's why I get so upset. I don't want her to make the same mistakes that I did."

_"Don't all parents wish that?"_

"Yeah...but it still doesn't keep me from wishing."

_"We should probably sit down with her tonight, and really talk about the whole Slayer thing with her."_

"Sounds good," Buffy said sighing wearily, as she heard Giles call to her. "I gotta go. I'll see you later then. Love ya."

* * *

Buffy was just finishing one of her relaxing routines, when she heard Willow practically screaming her name in fear. Instantly, the Slayer was on her feet and running into the shop, asking, "What's wrong!"

Willow covered the receiver of the phone she held, and said rapidly, "Dawn's-on-the-phone-and-is-hysterical.-I-can't-get-her-to-calm-down.-And-she-keeps-saying-your-name."

Buffy was instantly at the counter, and said urgently into the phone, "Dawn, what's wrong?"

All the Slayer heard was, _"OhGodohgodohg--Buffy?"_

Soothingly, Buffy said, "Yes, Dawn, it's me. Now: What. Is. Wrong?"

There was silence, then Dawn began speaking even faster than Willow had been

_"I-came-home-from-school,-and-the-place-is-a-disaster,-and-Angel-isn't-here,-and-I'm-scared!-I-mean-I-just-got-the-dad-I-truly-wanted,-and-I-don't-want-to-lose-him!"_

Buffy felt all the blood draining from her face, as she gripped the phone tighter -- making it creak from the pressure --. Her eyes grew wide, and lips parted as a choked sound escaped her.

As though from a distance, the Slayer vaguely heard Willow say, "Buffy, what is it?"

Solely focused on the hitching voice on the phone, Buffy said quietly as she thought quickly about what to do, "Dawn, is the weapons chest in the living room intact?"

_"Yeah," _Dawn said sniffling.

Nodding, Buffy continued, "_Good._ Grab a weapon you're familiar with, and keep your eyes and ears open. I'll be there with the others as soon as possible... Be brave Dawn, you _are_ a Slayer."

* * *

The moment Buffy stepped out of the front passenger seat of Angel's car, Dawn was holding her in a desperate vice-like grip. Before she could even react, the eldest Slayer was being pulled towards the house. What she saw next was _beyond_ terrifying.

The door of the house was shattered inward, and pieces of the demolished stairway banister lay everywhere. The only thing still in one piece in the living room was the weapons chest -- and that was only because it was magical --. In the dinning room, wood and china covered the floor. The kitchen was similar to the living room...except for the knives and other sharp utensils embedded into the walls. The kitchen sink had even been broken, and water spouted from the busted pipes.

All this did not even account for all the demon bodies -- and their separated parts -- that littered the ground and splattered the walls...walls that had _enormous_ holes in them. There was even one hole going right through the ceiling in the dinning room.

The eldest Slayer stood in the middle of all this, numb with terror, knowing instinctively that the second floor would be just like this. As the others entered the now destroyed home -- horrified by what they saw (all but Adam) -- Buffy staggered up the stairs, no one following her.

Upon reaching the second floor, she realized that she was wrong...it was _worse_. The inside walls of the master bedroom were no longer there, and it was obvious that _that_ was where the battle had begun. The other rooms bore damage as well, but none as great as that of the master bedroom.

Buffy slowly moved to the demolished bedroom, unwillingly pulled there by what she saw: a piece of paper pinned to the destroyed bed's headboard...held there by the knife Buffy had given Angel a week ago. With shaking hands, she pulled the knife and paper from the headboard.

Buffy's legs gave out beneath her as she saw that the writing upon the paper was written in blood..._Angel's_ blood.

**_Immortal Slayer,_**

I challenge you: Immortal-to-Immortal.

If you wish to have your vampire back, meet me at the abandoned drive-in theater at midnight tonight. You must come alone, or I will give him to his Sire and Childe...whom are holding him at this moment.

Ethan Rayne, Immortal Sorcerer

The blood-written paper fell from Buffy's hands, as the ice-cold numbness within her began to be melted by the blazing rage that started to consume her.

For several minutes, she had trouble breathing, as the turmoil of emotions within her choked her. Then -- in a moment of terrifying clarity -- she threw back her head...and screamed.

* * *

**Next Part:** hehehe! 


	27. Part 27

**Special Notice:** _THIS IS NOT THE ORIGINAL PART!_ This part has been reworked to give this story a better ending, and to make some things easier for me when I write the next story in this 'verse.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned anything, I would be filthy rich right now. All I own is this story.

**Author's Note:** To semi-quote Cordelia: Batten down the hatches...Hurricane Buffy _has_ arrived!

**Author's Note 2:** This part is made possible by Enigma, Rob Zombie, The Cult, Godsmack, Sarah McLaughlin, Queen, Enya, Garbage, Linkin Park, Mythos, and many others... What can I say? Each character/Muse wanted several different songs apiece!

**Author's Note 3:** A warning -- I always leave the best for last, aka: this is the longest (over 10 pages) and _last_ part (_was anyway_)!

**Author's Note 4:** I _swear_ that I wrote a certain death scene before I watched the Angel ep "Lullaby"! I _swear_ it! (**wail of agony**) I've been _Jossed_!

**To Angelfirenze:** You still want to beta for me? I have a story (and about 6 others) in the works that needs it _badly_! Email me, k? I'll give you the details when you do.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn _ (who can't believe that this story is (almost) _finished_ at LAST!)

* * *

**Part 27**

Methos watched as Buffy paced restlessly and angrily around the Magic Box. Giles had just returned with Spike. Strangely enough, the vampire seemed almost as angry as the Slayer, and was hovering protectively over Dawn -- who was warily tracking her mother's movements --. The two witches were off in a corner looking up the city plans for the drive-in on Willow's laptop. They had only six hours before the allotted time of the challenge to come up with a plan to save Angel.

The Ancient Immortal remembered when they had called Angel's group an hour ago, and they're reactions. The most vocal argument that had followed had been between Cordelia and Buffy.

* * *

_We're coming down there to help._

_**"No!"**_

_What do you mean 'no'! We're coming and that's it!_

_**"With you guys here, there would be too many people...and I don't know how you guys work as a team. Since I don't know that, I won't know where to put you in my plan. The others I know, and can put them in without fear that they will mess-up."**_

* * *

Methos recalled how Buffy's cold logic had won out over Cordelia's irrational need to be here in the end. Although, they had had to promise to call them the moment everything was finished.

As everyone but Willow and Tara watched the enraged Slayer finish her fiftieth circuit around the shop -- they knew it was that many as Methos had been bemusedly marking on a chalkboard beside him each time she passed him --, Willow called out excitedly, "Got it!"

Instantly, Buffy stopped pacing, and everyone looked at Willow. Moments later, the city plans were printed out, and all were standing around the back table looking at them.

"The most logical place for them to hold Angel would be the manager's office and employee's rec room," Methos said as he pointed to said location.

There were murmurs of agreement all around.

"Ethan will most likely be waiting for you, Buffy, in the middle of the car-park," Giles supplied, as he too pointed to the location he spoke of.

Buffy nodded, then said, "Ok, guys, here's what I have planned..."

* * *

The black convertible pulled up to the entrance of the drive-in with its top down, and the lights off.

Spike parked the car, and turned the ignition off as he said, "I 'ave to admit, the Great Poof 'as taste!"

"Please don't call him that," Buffy said in annoyance.

"Although...'e's always 'ad good taste -- even if it's toned down now than it was in 'is soulless days --," Spike said thoughtfully, as though he hadn't heard Buffy.

As Buffy was about to make a rude comment, Adam cleared his throat. Spike grinned in amusement, as the ancient Immortal said, "I recommend you say nothing, Buffy. We don't want them to know we are here yet...and at the rate you two are going, they _will_."

The chipped vampire watched as the eldest Slayer's expression turned dark. It reminded him of a time not long after he had been Turned, when Angelus had gone on a rampage. He did not remember the cause of his Grandsire's anger, only that he had _not_ been at fault..._that_ time.

With a curt nod, Buffy said, "Right. I want Angel safe and away from Darla and Dru. We can't do that if we just sit here arguing."

With those words, Buffy, Spike, Adam, Dawn, and Eve climbed out of the car. Silently, they retrieved their weapons, and moved towards their destination.

* * *

Spike was scowling as he came back from scouting out the area. When he came in sight of the group, Buffy asked in a strained voice, "Well?"

Tightly, he said, "It's not good Slayer. There're thirty vampires and fifteen demons keeping watch over me Grandsire." He looked down, then back up, his face grim. "Dru and Darla are torturin' 'im senseless... I couldn't even tell if 'e's awake or not. All I can say is that 'e's pretty bad off -- even for 'im --, and 'e'll soon be beyond 'elp at the rate they're goin'."

The vampire watched as the eldest and youngest Slayers held hands in a desperate grip, their faces beyond white. The mortal Slayer beside them was thin-lipped, her emerald green eyes dark with some unknown emotion...rage and fear were on the top of Spike's list of possibilities. The Immortal was gazing out at nothing, clearly in deep thought.

After a moment, Adam nodded and focused on everyone, saying, "That equals out to each of us fighting nine apiece. But knowing how such creatures fight, the odds will be a lot more uneven."

Buffy nodded agreement, before saying, "That's why I want you guys to fight in teams of two. Dawn, you're with Spike. I like how you two work together. Adam -- as you volunteered -- you will be fighting with Eve."

"What about you?" Dawn asked as she gazed worriedly at her mother.

Smiling thinly with no humor, the eldest Slayer said, "My fighting partner is being tortured to death at the moment, so I'm going it alone. Believe me when I say that they wont know what hit them when I get there and see Angel."

_If she only knew how true that will be. I didn't tell her **how** bad off he was_, Spike thought darkly.

* * *

_His body was nothing but a flame of agony. He knew that they were doing things to him, but he could no longer feel individual injuries, for his entire body was one enormous wound. Not one inch of him was untouched. He knew he would not last much longer._

_As wound was placed upon wound, a sensation that was not pain slowly made itself known. Distantly, he recognized the feeling, and knew that only one being in existence could make him feel that way._

_As though in a dream, he heard the enraged battle cry of his beloved._

* * *

As she had promised, the moment Buffy laid eyes upon Angel, the rage she had barely held in check since reading the note concerning her mate broke free of its constraints. As though one possessed, the eldest Slayer unsheathed her sword, and screaming her hatred and rage, decapitated three vampires with one stroke of her sword. Before the dust could even begin to settle, she lunged forward, and decapitated another vampire while staking its companion. As her cry of agonized fury ended, two demons found themselves cut in half by the sword the Slayer welded.

Stunned silence fell, as Buffy stopped in their midst, her breath hard, eyes wild, and lips pulled back in a snarl.

As all were focused on Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Eve and Methos slipped into the room unnoticed. Splitting into their respective pairs, they attacked.

Pandemonium ensued, as an all out war began.

* * *

A sneer upon his lips and his eyes virtually golden, Methos fought savagely with the demon before him. He was dimly aware of the Slayer who fought by his side. As he pierced the creature's heart, he glanced at Eve. She was fighting two vampires at once, and he could tell that that was the limit of creatures she could handle at one time.

_She has a long way to go yet_, he thought as he turned back to face the three vampires in front of him.

* * *

Dawn had just staked her second vampire, when Spike was thrown against her by three others. Practically growling as Spike _did_ growl, she quickly stood -- barely avoiding the knife that would have been in her side --.

As one, Dawn and Spike lunged forward, each staking one vampire.

* * *

Buffy was a maelstrom of motion, as she fought her way to Angel. Two demon bodies and five vampires' worth of dust littered the direct path she was making. Through the haze of red that colored her vision, she could see Darla waiting for her with a sword to Angel's neck.

_You will **pay** for what you have done to my mate...**Bitch**!_ the eldest Slayer thought fiercely, as she savagely cut down a vampire and demon in the same stroke.

* * *

One more demon lay dead behind him, as the last vampire in his reach exploded into dust. Another demon was coming towards him, but he had just enough time to once again check on Eve.

The young Slayer had a nastily bleeding cut along the side of her face, and seemed about ready to collapse, as she fought the extremely large demon in front of her.

The ancient Immortal frowned as he readied himself for the twin demon of the one Eve wearily fought.

_She's going to be another short-lived Slayer. Too bad...she had great potential._

* * *

Dawn watched wide-eyed from the ground as Spike swiftly twisted the neck of the demon that was about to cut off her head. The now dead demon fell down limply besides its already slain companion. As the chipped vampire sneered at his conquests, Dawn noticed the demon sneaking up behind him.

With instincts she didn't even know she possessed, Dawn grabbed the sword sticking out of the demon beside her, stood -- lunging forward as she did so --, shoved Spike to one side, pierced the demon in its stomach, then -- with a scream of anger -- moved the sword up through the body...until it became stuck in the skull. Drawing breath quickly, she jerked the sword free of the demon's body.

For what felt like eternity, the young Slayer gazed at the sword she held, then slowly shifted her gaze to the corpse of the demon she had just slain.

_So. **This ** is why we are called Slayers_, Dawn thought numbly.

A moment later, the sword clattered to the ground as she collapsed to her knees...vomiting, Spike standing guard over her.

* * *

The silence of death fell suddenly, as the last vampire became dust. No more stood in the enraged Slayer's way to her mate...but Darla and Drusilla.

Behind her, the sound of gagging stopped, as Dawn got shakily to her feet. Seemingly as one, all on Buffy's side moved to stand behind her.

Before the warriors, Dru swayed as though mesmerized, humming giddily. Beside the insane vampire, Darla stood -- still holding the sword to Angel's unprotected throat --, her eyes colder than ice.

"Pity," said the remade vampiress -- her voice as cold as her eyes --. "I thought that would be enough to stop you. Seems I didn't take into account how much your emotions determine how powerful you are."

Buffy's eyes were fixed on the sword that Darla held, as she said lowly -- with death in her voice --, "Release him."

With a sneer, Darla said, "I think not! I am not yet finished with him."

The fire within Buffy's eyes seemed to grow, as she shifted her weight to the balls of her feet. Quietly the Slayer said, "There's an interesting fact that you should know about me, Darla...two actually. One: I have in my possession _all_ the memories of fighting techniques of past Slayers. Two: Nobody -- and I mean _nobody_ -- messes with my husband!"

Before Darla could even _begin_ to react, Buffy leapt into the air, flipped over the vampire, and as she landed on her feet, swiftly disarmed said vampire. All this was done within the matter of seconds.

Stunned, Darla gazed at the sword placed against her own throat, then at the sword pointed at Dru.

"That's not possible!" Darla whispered hoarsely.

"Then I am able to do the impossible," the Slayer said coldly.

She glanced at Drusilla, then Spike, before saying, "Spike, I'm leaving Drusilla to you. Deal with her however you want."

* * *

Spike nodded, before walking over to his Sire. Drusilla gazed at him sadly, before murmuring, "My Spike. I 'ave lost you. You belong to _them_ now... I smell my sister on you!"

Grimly, Spike clutched the stake in his right hand, as he said, "I once loved you. But this past year I 'ave learned to love another."

He glanced at Buffy, then Dawn, then looked directly into his Sire's eyes. "I give you one chance, Dru. Leave this town, and never return. We are through."

The understanding in the insane vampiress' eyes was terrifying, as she said, "Baby 'as grown up. No more can we play." She tilted her head to the side, and then said in an eerily sane and haunting voice, "We will meet again when death no more touches our family, and the swords have been given."

With no more words, Drusilla turned around, and walked away.

As the vampiress disappeared from view, Spike whispered, "Farewell, Sire."

* * *

Buffy's eyes had remained focused the entire time on Darla, as Spike did what she had asked. She remained motionless for a moment after Drusilla left, then moved. As though she were in a hypnotic dance, the Slayer walked around until she was behind her prey, sword still at the vampiress' throat. Slowly she stepped forward until she was flush against Darla, her other hand holding the blade of the sword...effectively trapping her prey -- the only escape being death --.

Placing her lips beside Darla's ear, the Slayer whispered quietly, "How does it feel: to be the Prey, and not the Hunter, hmm?"

"Terrifying," Darla choked out.

Buffy's expression hardened, before she said curtly, _"Good."_, removed the sword from Darla's throat, and shoved her.

As Darla staggered, then turned around quickly with her vampiric face on, she suddenly found herself impaled in the stomach. All she could do was grunt before the sword rose swiftly with savage fury through her body and out of her head. Before she could even _start_ to turn into dust, she was beheaded.

Stunned silence accompanied Darla's remains falling to the ground.

* * *

The pain still blazed through him, but he could sense that something had changed. A moment later, he felt the gentle and soothing touch of his beloved. She was calling to him, begging him to open his eyes and look at her.

Using the many techniques he had learned in his centuries in Hell, he embraced the pain consuming him, and made it a part of who he was. Minutes passed, before he slowly opened his eyes. Above him, a golden cascade of hair framed his wife's face.

With great effort, he breathed out his beloved's name. "Buffy."

Tears falling down her face, the Slayer smiled weakly. At that moment, Angel felt the overwhelming _need_ to touch and feel his beloved. Something of his want must have shown itself, as Buffy very carefully and gently took his right hand, and placed it against her face -- kissing it softly as she did so --. The feel of her broke something within him, and he suddenly knew that he was crying.

He was beyond exhausted, when he stopped, Buffy gently and soothingly holding him within her embrace.

As he lay there, he heard Buffy whisper as she wiped the tears from his face, "Sleep, my Angel, you are safe now."

He fell into oblivion with Buffy's lips softly pressed against his brow.

* * *

Once she knew Angel had completely fallen to sleep, Buffy looked up at the others. Her expression grave, she said, "Dawn, Spike, Eve, you know what to do: take the car, and take him to the Magic Box."

Dawn nodded as she knelt down beside her father. Spike followed suit as Buffy stood up. Carefully they shifted the souled vampire between them to hold him in a human chair of sorts, and rose to their feet. Silently, they carried Angel out of the building, Eve following and keeping watch for any surprises.

* * *

Methos looked on as the Slayer watched after her husband until she could no longer see him. A dark looked of determination shown from her eyes as Buffy turned around to gaze at him. He could tell that she was running on sheer willpower alone right now...and it made him make a decision that he would probably later regret making.

* * *

Buffy watched as Adam's expression changed to one of firm conviction... She did not like it, and what the Immortal said next confirmed it.

"You are not going to fight him...I am."

The anger that lay simmering just beneath the surface once again roared like a wildfire to the surface as she snapped, "Like _Hell_ you are! He's mine! That..._man_ has messed with me and mine one too many times. This time...there will be _no_ coming back for him!"

Methos' eyes flashed with his own anger as he practically growled, "You're not ready!"

Buffy's eyes seemed to glow with the power of her rage, as she snarled menacingly, "Oh...I'm ready. You're just not _ready_ to accept that I am!"

_"You are in no condition to be fighting him!"_

"I'M IN _PERFECT_ CONDITION TO BE FIGHTING HIM!"

Methos stepped threateningly into Buffy's personal space, as he whispered harshly, "Really? Tell me: _How_ are you ready to face him?"

Refusing to be intimidated, Buffy said firmly -- knowing she was right --, "First: I have reserves of strength and stamina that I have _yet_ to touch. Second: According to the rules that _you_ gave me...this is _my_ Challenge, not yours. You have no say in this. _I_ am the one being Challenged, not you."

* * *

Methos' eyes flicked downwards in acknowledgement to what the Slayer had said. She was right...but she was also wrong.

Suddenly calm, he said softly as he looked directly into her eyes, "You are correct, Buffy. This is your Challenge, but you are also wrong. I _do_ have some say in this."

"How?" was the curt reply.

"This has not happened often, but just enough times to make it a rule. I will be your second, Slayer. Should you lose the Challenge, I will then Challenge your Challenger."

* * *

Buffy felt shocked to the very essence of her being. From what she had learned from various people about this Immortal -- and what he himself had said --, she knew he wouldn't do something like this for just anybody... There _had_ to be a reason behind his offer.

Voicing her thoughts, she asked, "Why? Why would you do this for me?"

Seriously and humorlessly, Adam said, "First: I don't want Angel coming after _my_ head should I not at _least_ attempt to take down the one who took _you_ down. Second: I would say your Quickening is the most powerful in existence. I don't want any but those who are _definitely_ on the side of the Powers That Be to have it. Third: It is my _duty_ as a Warrior for the Powers That Be to make sure that that man doesn't get your Quickening. Fourth: You are my student. Fifth: There are very few Immortals -- and mortals -- whom I call friend, and you are among them. I will do everything in my power to protect -- or avenge -- those that I hold close to my heart."

For several minutes, she just stared at her teacher -- face expressionless --, then closed her eyes and bowed her head to hide her tears.

* * *

The mist on the ground was thick, and Ethan could barely see fifty feet beyond where he stood. He knew he had chosen the best spot for the Challenge as he could: secluded and no one would question what they might see here. He gazed at his watch. The Slayer had only five minutes left before the time he had ordered the vampires to kill the souled vampire.

At the same moment that he lowered his arm, he felt the familiar sensation of an Immortal. He turned to gaze in the direction that the sensation was coming from, and drew in breath sharply at what he saw.

As though she were part of the very darkness and mist, the Slayer slowly walked towards him. She wore all black, golden hair flowing loosely down her back. Her outfit consisting of tight leather pants, mid-calf heeled boots, and a form-fitting tank top. The sword she would use in their Challenge was strapped across her back, the hilt glinting in the moonlight.

Only when she was ten feet away from him did the mist seem to relinquish its hold on her. Five feet away she stopped, folded her arms defiantly across her chest, and leaned back on her heels, head tilted to one side.

"I'm here," was all the Slayer said.

Inwardly regaining his composure, Ethan nodded, then said, "So you are, Slayer. I hope you enjoyed the wonderful chaos that your vampire left behind when I went to retrieve him."

* * *

Buffy's lips thinned as she thought, _So, we're going the small talk route, huh? **Fine**...two can play this game._

Forcing herself to smile, she replied false-cheerfully, "Oh, just fine. Did you enjoy the nice indent that my husband made in your minions? How many did he kill before he was overwhelmed? Twenty? Thirty? Forty? There were too many body parts to tell for sure."

She watched as Ethan scowled before saying, "If you must know: fifty-five, which was a little over half of my force...and as you could tell, they were all demons."

Buffy blinked as her lips parted slightly. She knew that her husband had become a force to be reckoned with by what she had heard about him from others, but she had not understood until now what they had meant.

"So," she said around her shock, "those demons knew they were walking into my home to die, and they still went and fought Angel."

Buffy knew that she had struck a cord, when Ethan said abruptly, "Correct. But enough about my former minions, let us do what we came here to do, shall we?"

_About damned time_, Buffy thought as she stood straight, and pulled her sword from its sheath across her back. Ethan followed suite, as he pulled his own sword out of his trench coat and discarded said item of clothing.

As they stood facing each other, Buffy said quietly -- her voice deadly --, "There's something you need to know, Ethan. Something that even the Taraka Order learned: Anybody who messes with my people -- and _especially_ my mate -- will pay for what they have done... I will show you _no_ mercy."

With those words, she moved forward to strike Ethan, to only find the blow deflected.

* * *

Ethan grunted, and watched as sparks flew from where their swords met.

_ Bloody Hell!_, he thought in shock as he saw a nick in his blade as the Slayer moved away from him, bouncing with suppressed energy. _This sword is magically enforced! That shouldn't happen!_

* * *

From a distance, Methos watched the two Immortals dual, dread beginning to twist his gut with certainty as an obscenely large amount of time passed.

_Something is wrong. He should not be able to stand against a Slayer like he is...especially this long. His sword alone should not be able to withstand the blows it's taking. He **must ** be using magic._

As Buffy barely avoided a cut intended for her neck, he remembered what he had said to Tara only four days ago: _the final outcome will be decided by Buffy, but I must be there to help_. He knew that _now_ was the time that he needed to do what was necessary.

With great urgency, he grabbed his phone, and dialed the Magic Box's phone number, thinking, _I'm not interfering. I'm only aiding her in an unfair Challenge to make it more even._

On the fifth ring, the answering machine picked up. As the machine beeped, he ground out, "One of you bloody people pick up the bloody phone and talk to me _now_ if you want your precious Slayer to live!"

Instantly, he heard the sound of the phone being fumbled, arguing, and then Tara say breathlessly, "What's happening?"

"Just the person I wanted to talk to," he said tensely. "I need you to do a spell to banish enchantments in a specific area. That bloody Immortal she's fighting is using spells to make himself stronger than her, and I will not allow it!"

Shocked silence fell, then Tara said quickly, "Understood."

_"Good," _was all he said before turning off his cell phone.

He looked back at the two Immortals fighting, and noticed how Buffy seemed to be adding even more force than she had been to her blows. He had a sneaking suspicion that the Slayer had heard his conversation with Tara.

* * *

Sparks continued to fly, as blade crashed against blade. Both Immortals taking wounds that healed instantly, neither giving ground in their dance to the death. In a moment when both paused as they glared at each other over their crossed swords, a brilliant light flashed above them momentarily...causing both to back away from each other.

Ethan gasped, as he unexpectedly fell to his knees, his face ashen with a suddenly overwhelming exhaustion. In his hand, his sword shattered. Stunned, he dropped the hilt and gazed numbly at Buffy. What he saw terrified him.

"No," he whispered. "It cannot be!"

Buffy stood in front of him, her sword pointed directly at his throat. The blade that had been iron now was crystal. A pale blue color seemed to shift and move just like water within the crystal.

Her eyes promising death, the Slayer said quietly, "But it is. You weren't the only one using enchantments." She nodded at her sword. "I know you know what this sword is, but I'll say it anyway. It's a Sword of Light...the water element to be specific. This sword -- and three others like it -- only the Champions for the Powers That Be can use." Her eyes seemed to grow even deadlier, as she whispered, "And now: you die Ethan."

The Immortal Sorcerer shook. Only now did he understand the forces that he had been playing with all these years. / No wonder I never seemed able to kill her. \\, he thought dumbly, as he watched the crystal sword rise, then rush towards him.

* * *

In what was possibly the most haunting dance of elements that he had ever seen, Methos watched as the mist surrounding the Slayer seemed to shift and roll, moving towards her. The mist swirled around the Slayer, as the blue lighting of Ethan's Quickening slowly rose.

The Quickening lanced across the ground as though angry to be released from where it had resided all its existence. Sparks ignited the dry weeds around Buffy, yet she did not move from where she stood.

A wind suddenly blew around her with gale force strength, yet she did not even stagger to stay upright. It was as though she herself was part of this deadly play of elements.

The Slayer slowly raised her sword above her head, her eyes closed. As though it were a signal, the Quickening struck. Buffy's body arched, as she threw back her head and screamed.

* * *

_Pain engulfed her as memories not her own battled for dominance within her mind. For what seemed like hours -- but was in truth only minutes -- the battle raged. In the end the Slayer won, as she collapsed exhausted to the ground. She numbly registered the Immortal presence coming towards her, but somehow knew that she did not need to fear for her life._

_Gently, arms lifted her up, and carried her away from her first Immortal battle. Moaning faintly, she allowed herself to fall into the welcome darkness awaiting her._

* * *

The Epilogue and Final Notes are now in Part 28 


	28. Part 28

**Disclaimer:** Why bother?

**Author's Note:** I got to thinking about it, and...I did leave that last part off rather abruptly, didn't I? Well, I can't seem to get my other story finished because of how I finished this one. So, I am adding a little more to this one to see if it will help me to be able to work on the other. Hope it works.

**Author's Note 2:** I rearranged Part 27 (and rewrote some stuff) to fit into this part (and the next story in this 'verse), so the Epilogue is now at the end of this section.

**Author's Note 3:** Those of you who watch Angel will (hopefully) get a kick out of a certain line early on in this part due to recent events in the show. Enjoy!

**P.S.:** Thanks to all who have already sent feedback. It has definitely given me the incentive to go ahead and write the next one...just after I finish that other blasted story! Grr!

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who now hopes she can finish her other story)

* * *

**Part 28**

Methos softly kicked the back door of the Magic Box until he heard the door being unlocked. He wasn't surprised to see several long-range medieval weapons pointed at him when the door opened. Silently he carefully carried his burden into the back room, then laid the unconscious Slayer onto a bench nearby.

"What happened?" Giles asked as he walked over to him.

"Ethan's Quickening was a little too much for her," Methos replied quietly, then asked, "How is the vampire?"

"In need of a major blood transfusion," Willow said as she carefully applied a bandage to Angel's head. "I don't think there's one place on him that _isn't_ injured."

Methos nodded as he watched Dawn and Spike walk over to Buffy. He was not surprised to see the daughter kneel beside her mother. Nor was he surprised to see the chipped vampire lay a supportive hand on the girl's shoulder. He remembered Angel telling him about those two's growing relationship.

_As twisted as his Bloodline is...their relationship is nothing to worry petty details over. Mother and Son, Father and Daughter, and now Aunt and Nephew. All I can say is that I'm glad they can't have children in the traditional sense._ Sensing a presence behind him, Methos turned around to see Whistler. _What does he want?_

"Your duties to the Slayer at this time are done, Ancient," the Messenger said. "You can go back to what you were doing before...until the Powers call for you again."

He nodded his understanding. _I suspected as much. She has learned all I can teach her, and she has plenty here to ease her transition into her new life._

* * *

The smell and taste of blood finally woke him from his healing sleep. Groggily he realized that someone was holding him up in a semi-sitting position to drink the blood being given to him. It took him another moment to realize that is was Buffy. 

With effort, he opened his eyes...to see his wife gazing down at him in concern. She smiled faintly with relief as she said, "Glad to see you awake, Honey. I was getting tired of trying to force-feed you this stuff."

It was only then that he realized the taste and scent of the blood was _very_ familiar. It was Buffy's blood. He tried to move his head away from the cup at his lips, but couldn't.

Buffy frowned, before saying disapprovingly, "Naha! You're going to drink this Angel. I don't give my blood to just anybody."

"It's true, Sire," Spike said from where he lounged nearby, his crossed feet just visible to Angel's vision. One foot dropped to the floor with an audible "thud" as the chipped vampire then said, "She wouldn't let me 'ave one drop, while filling that cup there ev'ry time she 'ad to refill it."

"Yeah," Buffy said sharply, "and you still wont get any. And furthermore..."

Angel closed his eyes -- distancing himself from the argument now raging over his head --, and finished the cup of blood resting against his lips.

* * *

_One Week Later:_

Buffy gazed down at Angel where he slept deeply on Giles' bed, and sighed as she left the bedroom. As she reached the bottom of the stairs leading into Giles' living room, she saw the Scooby Gang waiting for her.

Her eyebrows rose in startlement as she said, "What's this?"

"A 'Going Away' party," said Willow from where she stood at the front of the group.

"Why? Dawn and I will visit a lot," the Slayer said in confusion.

Dawn rolled her eyes from where she stood just inside the kitchen behind Buffy, and said, "Because, 'Mom', our home is in LA with 'Dad' now. Kinda helps that we don't _have_ a home here, too."

Buffy flinched at the reminder of Ethan and what had happened, then raised her eyes heavenward as if in supplication, before saying, "Alright, alright! You guys are right. Our home's not here anymore...but that doesn't mean that we're _that_ far apart."

"Hey, Buff," Xander said behind Willow, "just because me and Anya missed out on all the action doesn't mean we wont miss out on seeing you and Dawn off to your new life in that City of Angel's!"

Buffy grinned, as she gazed at one of her best friends. _Trust Xand to get away with saying that._ Growing serious, she then said, "Thanks guys, I really do appreciate it. I'll definitely be calling you all a lot."

She could practically hear Dawn's smirk behind her as her daughter said, "I bet!"

* * *

Carefully Buffy and Adam helped Angel into the backseat of his car. While they did this, Dawn looked on from the front seat, worry etching her face. 

"You sure it's safe for him to travel, Buffy?" Dawn asked uncertainly.

Buffy nodded as she slid into the car to rest Angel's head on her lap. "Yeah...plus, you're done with school for the summer, and I think he'll rest easier in his own bed." She looked at Willow -- who stood with the rest of the Sunnydale gang a few feet away --, as Adam went around the car and into the driver's seat. "You're sure that you'll all be alright without us here?"

Willow nodded, as she said in exasperation, then calmly, "_Yes_, we'll be fine! We've been able to survive without you before...and this time we have another Slayer to help us. The only time we'll need to call you is if we have another Apocalypse on our hands, like what we had with Glory."

Something eased within Buffy's expression, as the Slayer said apologetically, "Sorry, Wills, but I'm just really nervous about leaving you guys here."

"Are we ready to go then?" asked Adam from the front seat.

"Yeah, I think we are," Buffy said, just as Dawn leapt out of the car. "Dawn!"

"There's something I forgot! I'll be back in a minute," the youngest Slayer called over her shoulder as she ran into Giles' apartment.

* * *

Dawn quickly closed the door, then turned around to gaze at Spike. 

"Li'l' Bit," the vampire said quietly.

"Thought you could get away without saying goodbye, huh?" Dawn said scowling, as she crossed her arms angrily. "You know, Angel pulled that same crap, and looked what happened."

Raising an eyebrow, Spike said, "Why should I say goodbye when I'm goin' ta be followin' you?"

Dawn's scowl grew, as she said, "Oh no you aren't! I need you to stay here and watch over everyone for me, Spike."

Tilting his head to the side, the chipped vampire said, "'Ow 'bout this: I'll stay 'ere, but visit you on weekends."

"Only if you call me on that cell phone Angel made you get everyday," Dawn said, suddenly grinning.

Spike chuckled, then said, "You li'l' imp... Of course." He then moved in front of Dawn, tilted her head up, and kissed her softly on the lips.

As he pulled away, he took a small jewelry box out of his pocket -- along with an envelope --, and handed it to the young Slayer, saying, "You better go. They'll start to wonder wha' took you so long."

* * *

They were half way to LA before Buffy finally fell asleep. Dawn sighed in relief, and turned around to face the front, as she took out the box and envelope that Spike gave her. She saw that he had written the nickname he had given to her on the front: _**Nibblet**_. It made her smile. 

_Just like him_, she thought in fond amusement.

She opened the envelope, and took out the single sheet of paper within, and began to read:

**_Nibblet, _**

I didn't tell you my cell number yet, 'cause I wanted you to know it after you left. Which means you better call me once you figure it out. I want to hear your reaction to the little box I gave you when you open it. If what I just said doesn't make sense, then know that in order to know my number, you need to solve a little puzzle first. 'Er's the puzzle:

On a phone keypad, there're letters under the numbers. Those numbers are as follows: 1-space, 2-ABC, 3-DEF, 4-GHI, 5-JKL, 6-MNO, 7-PQRS, 8-TUV, 9-WXYZ. The first two numbers are the short form of BLOOD, then a space, followed by a shortened version of SUCKER.

On more clue, Love: we once talked about what I would 'ave as a phone number. I chose one of those.

Call me on that Ancient Immortal's cell when you got it.

Spike

Dawn frowned, as she thought, _It **sounds** familiar. Now if I can only figure out the numbers... Blood's easy: BL, then we've got that space._ She grabbed her daytimer, and began writing as she continued to figure out the puzzle Spike had given her. _That makes the first three numbers 251. Ok, now for sucker... SUKER...hmm, too many letters... SUCR...no, that's not the one. Oh!...**SUKR**! That makes it 7857. That means his number is 251-7857... Cool!_

Grinning triumphantly, Dawn turned to Adam...to find him already holding out his cell phone to her. As she gazed startled at the Immortal, he said -- not taking his eyes off of the road --, "Spike and I had a talk night before last. He told me about what he had planned for you, and gave me his number just in case you couldn't figure it out. Neither of us thought you wouldn't, but he wanted to make sure."

Eyebrows nearly up to her hairline, Dawn took the phone, turned it on, and dialed Spike's number. He answered on the second ring.

_"Took you long enough. When did she fall asleep?"_

"Hello to you too, Spike, and about ten/fifteen minutes ago."

He chuckled. _"Figured that was 'ow long it would take. You got that box I gave you in your hands?"_

"Yeah."

_"Open it then."_

Nodding, Dawn lifted the jewelry box up, and slowly opened it. As she had suspected, it was a ring, but she couldn't see much else in the dark. Taking the ring out of the box, she lifted it to eye level. Just at that moment, a big rig's lights flooded the car, and brought the ring into stark relief. She gasped in shock.

"Oh, Spike! You shouldn't've!"

_"I wanted to, Nibblet. I knew you liked that ring of mine. So, to show my likin' of you, I'm giving it to you."_

Slipping the ring on her right thumb finger, Dawn said with love and a promise in her voice, "I'll wear it always."

* * *

It was midnight, when they at last pulled up in front of the Hyperion Hotel. Dawn gawked in the front seat, as Buffy gazed on in surprise, saying, "I'd forgotten how big it was." 

At the gate, Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn stood. As the car was parked and turned off, they came forward.

Buffy and Dawn were helping Angel out of the car, when Cordelia said -- concern in her voice --, "If this is what he looks like now, I'd hate to have seen him _before_!"

"Nice to see you too, Cordelia. Now could you move so that we can get Angel inside before he collapses?" Buffy said, a warning to not mess with her at that moment in her voice.

Raising an eyebrow, the Seer said -- as she moved to the side --, "Still the same, I see."

"Maybe to you," the eldest Slayer muttered as she walked past. She then said as they entered the hotel, "This is going to be Hell until we get everything worked out."

* * *

**Epilogue**

_One Year and Some Odd Months Later (or something like that):_

Buffy awoke beside her husband, frowning as she groggily checked the time.

_What are they doing already here at eight in the morning? They usually wait until ten to come to work_, she thought as she got out of bed and put on a bathrobe.

The Slayer walked out of her and Angel's room, went down the corridor, and stopped, gazing in shock at the foyer of the Hyperion Hotel. The entire floor had been decorated with party favors, and all her friends were there.

"Happy birthday, Mom!" Dawn said happily from the staircase, her arm around Spike's waist. "How does it feel to be twenty-one?"

THE END

* * *

**Final Notes**

Well guys, that's it! Unless... Naaaa, you wouldn't be interested, or would you? Welllllll...in case you are, here's my thought:

I can do a sequel. What would it be about: Dawn becoming Immortal and all the stuff that goes with it. 'Cept it isn't...it's more than that. Remember that little comment Tara made in Part 25 about certain characters being certain elements, as well as certain things about swords Buffy said in this part? Well, that will come into play.

If you guys want to know more, you'll 'ave to tell me to write the story. (_hint, hint_)

Warning though: If you want a sequel, you'll have to wait until I get a few other incomplete stories -- at least one! -- done. Ie: _A Familiar, A Harpy, and Paladins. Oh My!_ -- since I 'ave only three chapters left to write on that one --.

If you can wait patiently -- as you have already done so many times for this story already --, you will be well rewarded. And as cliché as it sounds: I guarantee it!

Your Author,  
_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_

**NOTICE:** The Sequel is now up, and can be found in my bio page under Swords of Light II: Heart's Desire.


End file.
